Taking Risks
by eliza6801
Summary: Hunted by nomads, Bella is rescued by the Cullens and catches the eye of Edward who thinks he's found his mate, but Bella isn't sure she wants to be turned. M for later chapters. Ususal pairings. Stephanie Meyer owns all.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

There is absolutely nothing special about me, and that is a fact that I have grown accustomed to, even comfortable with. I grew up in Phoenix with my mother for the better part of my life. I was happy there with her. I felt needed. My mom, Renee, is the opposite of me. She is special in every way. She looks a lot like me, but she manages to look beautiful while I border between freakish and plain. Despite the fact that my formative years were spent in the Valley of the Sun, I was pale to the point of looking like a corpse which didn't mesh too well with my dark brown hair and eyes.

My mom and I were a good team. She was wild and erratic and always looking for the joys in life, and I kept her in check. Sometimes I envied her ability to take risks but I would never be like her. I was simply too practical and far too aware of my own shortcomings. When my mom met and married Phil, it took me awhile to really understand that I was being replaced. Phil was dependable and could look after Renee as well as I could and he could be fun and charming while doing it. I could have stayed with them, but I knew deep down that my mom no longer needed me. It was kind of a tough pill to swallow. My mom and I had nothing in common. I knew she loved me because I was her daughter, but I bet if she were asked for more specific reasons as to why I was loveable, she would come up short. We were just too different and the cynical side of me decided that I had served my purpose there.

So, for my last two years of high school, I moved to rainy Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. It wasn't a bad two years. Charlie was a rotten cook so at least I had a purpose there. Neither of us was very talkative and he tended to watch sports while I read or did homework. I had some friends, but no one I was very close to. I just kind of went with the flow. That was how I ended up dating Mike Newton for a few months. He asked me out and the girls that I sat with said I should accept. If nothing else, I could always be counted on to do what was expected of me.

There wasn't anything really wrong with Mike, so there must have been something wrong with me. When he kissed me, all I seemed to taste was what he had last eaten. He must have eaten a lot of sausage and tortilla chips. And would it have been too much to ask for him to swallow any excess saliva before opening his mouth on mine? What is romantic about a mouthful of someone else's drool? It didn't last long. Mike finally figured out that we were never going to do more than kiss and since we really didn't have anything to talk about, we amicably ended our 'relationship.' It was funny, but I liked him a lot better after that, although I never could eat another tortilla chip.

During the times I was honest with myself, which I tried to minimize, I could admit that I wasn't really living. I was more or less existing. I knew that something had to change. I wanted to go to college and be a writer, but I knew that I had absolutely nothing to draw on from my life. Unless I wanted to be writing appliance manuals, I was going to have to do some living. So I decided to go completely against my personality and do something crazy. Crazy for me, at least. I was currently packing my bags for a trip to Europe. Graduation was two days ago and my flight was only 6 hours away. I had actually been packed for weeks, but I couldn't seem to stop pulling everything out and putting it back again. Charlie was due home any minute to drive me to the airport and I couldn't help but glance at the clock every five minutes. I was starting to get nervous and I dreaded the long drive to Seatac. Charlie certainly wouldn't be talking so I wouldn't have any distractions and frankly right now I needed some. Normally I was fine with the whole silence is golden thing, but I was officially starting to freak out.

The phone rang, interrupting my mild panic attack and it was Charlie. "I am so sorry Bells," he said. "But I can't get out of here. Some hikers were found this morning and we are still waiting for forensics to get here. There is no way I can leave."

"Oh no!" I said. "Are you saying they were murdered?" With all of the wilderness surrounding us, we had accidents every year, but the way Charlie was talking, there was more to it. Forensics didn't get called in for hiking accidents. Of course forensics was actually Bobby, one of the deputies who had gotten some kind of certificate at the community college in Port Angeles. You gotta love small towns. CSI, Bobby was not.

"Yeah bells," he replied gruffly. "Pretty brutally too. Listen, don't worry about this. I am kind of glad you are getting out of here. But you are going to have to get yourself to the airport. Just park in the economy lot and I will have Jake drive me over tomorrow to pick it up." Jake was the son of my dad's best friend and a pretty good guy. He had asked me out once, but after the Mike fiasco, I decided I wouldn't risk trading friendship for romance. It wasn't worth it. "Listen Bells," he continued. "I'm sorry I won't be there to see you off. Have fun and call when you think about it, 'kay?"

"Sure thing Dad. No worries." My dad loved me the same way Renee did. I was his daughter so it was pretty much required. But we really weren't close, even two years after living together. I mean, I knew he liked my cooking, but that isn't really much to base a close relationship on.

Well now that I knew I would be getting myself to the airport in the truck that couldn't go faster than 50 MPH, I raced to grab my bags and threw them in the car. I triple-checked that my passport and my tickets were in the backpack and hit the ignition. Just because I was beginning my new life as a risk-taker didn't mean I was going to abandon my anal-retentive tendencies. It's too bad my apparent OCD hadn't lead me to check the gas guage on the rusty red behemoth that was my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Forks was just how I had remembered it of course. I was glad to be settling here once again, but I was also glad that Carlisle was going to let us take some time before he announced our arrival by going back to work at the hospital. As pleased as I was to be in a place where we could wander with some normalcy, I wasn't eager to restart my high school years once again. We would wait until Rosalie and Emmett returned next year to start the ruse up again. I knew it would be difficult on Carlisle to take that much time away from a hospital but I also knew that Esme was happy to have him to herself for awhile longer. It wouldn't be difficult for us to stay away from the town for a year. If we needed anything, which we shouldn't, we could go into Seattle or Port Angeles as tourists. Alice planned on going often anyway so that Jasper could keep himself acclimated to being around humans. Although, they had lately been thinking about taking some time away for the two of them anyway, just as Rosalie and Emmett had done. Truthfully, it would be a nice break for me if they did. I love my siblings, but being the odd man out can get tedious.

I had finished tuning my piano when I heard Alice, or her thoughts rather. She had just had a vision of a pair of vampires coming near us. I walked out to see her and she smiled when she said, "I don't see them approaching us, though they will be close. Of course they could change their minds when they sense us, but I will stay on top of it."

"Do they look hungry?" I asked.

"They don't appear to be," she replied. "They have decided to keep going north, so they must have fed already. I wish I could see the past so I would know if they had done anything near here."

Her brow furrowed and I tried to give her some assurance. "As much as you would like us to believe you're omniscient, we certainly don't expect you to be," I said smiling. "We aren't really here for another year remember, so even if they did, it shouldn't affect us. No one has any reason to look here, as far off the beaten path as we are."

She smiled again and then suddenly her face went blank. I could see her vision as it was happening. Something had changed the course of the same vampires we had just spoken of. They had just decided to attack a young woman. "NO!" Alice was yelling and moaning, "No, no, no…"

The rest of the house came running. "Wait Alice, I didn't catch the rest. It's going too fast."

"No time," she said. "We have to go now."

"What?" I asked incredulously. I didn't like the idea of a human being a victim of a monstrosity like us, but we couldn't save everyone.

"Look Edward," she said forcefully. "We have to save her. First of all, they aren't hungry, they just want to torture something. Secondly, she is important. Stop trying to read everything. There is no time." I could tell she was trying to block me from whatever else she saw as she ordered me to go after the girl and gathered Carlisle, Esme and Jasper to handle the others.

"Wait Alice," I stopped her. "Shouldn't you or Esme go to her? She is less likely to fear you than me."

"No Edward," she insisted. "It has to be you. Don't ask me why. It just does."

I had learned decades ago that arguing with Alice was a lost cause and one look at Esme's face and I didn't bother to pay attention to her thoughts. If she could save a human, she was absolutely going to try and of course Carlisle was of the same mind. Jasper may have been willing to let it go, but he would follow Alice's lead anywhere, whether it be through fire or through the woods to save some nameless human. So we set out together and I split off to handle the girl. Hopefully, we wouldn't be too late.

BPOV

I was a few miles outside of town when I heard the first sputter and felt the truck buck under me. What the hell? How could my baby break down now at all times? Then I saw the gas gauge and screamed in frustration. Seriously? Now? Bella Swan does not run out of gas! Bella Swan doesn't go to the store without a list, she doesn't go the checkout without checking the amount of money in her purse at least twice. Bella Swan plans every minute of her life and she sure as hell does not run out of gas.

I couldn't believe it. I don't have a spontaneous bone in my body. I have a plan for everything. In my bag were seven different maps, each one highlighted with different colors. I had 22 different travel guides, highlighted to match their respective maps. I knew where I was going to be through every moment of my upcoming trip. I didn't leave things to chance. I rarely let the truck get below a quarter tank and yet here I am pulling to the side of the road with a dead truck. What am I going to do now?

There was no way I would make my flight now, and since I was cheap and had elected to take the red-eye, I would be at the mercy of the airlines as to when I could leave again. I couldn't believe I had done this to myself. And of course it being Forks, despite the fact that it was the beginning of June, it was completely dark and gloomy. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the truck, thankful at least, that it wasn't raining.

I began the long trek back to town cursing myself, my truck, fossil fuels and anything else that came to mind. I should have known that my first foray into the world of risk-taking would be doomed to failure.

I was pretty deep into my own personal pity-party when I saw something flash to my right. I paused and looked into the woods. Suddenly everything seemed too quiet. When did I stop hearing the birds? I shook my head and started cursing myself again as I took another step forward. Suddenly on my left I saw another flash of something, moving too fast for my eyes to discern any specific shape. Could it have been an animal? The woods were pretty thick around this particular stretch of road, but other than the occasional deer, there had never been problems with animals along the road. There was another flash, on my left again and I was starting to get nervous. What animal moved that fast?

I was trying to talk myself out of being scared, but I wasn't being very convincing. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. No, not watched, but hunted. Instinctively, I just knew it.

I was considering racing back to my truck, locking the doors and then laying on the horn for all it was worth when I saw the flash again, and this time it stopped in front of me about 100 yards away. It looked like a man, but I couldn't make out his features or even his hair color. I blinked and he was gone. I shook my head again trying to figure out if he was a figment of my imagination when from behind me, I heard a whispered, "Run!" I whipped my head around, but there was no one there. When I looked back to the front, the man was back where he had been before. I stared at him, refusing to blink, when I felt something behind me again.

"Yes, run," whispered another voice. I looked behind me and about another 100 yards to my rear appeared to be a woman. I couldn't make out her features, but her hair was like blaze of fire against the darkening sky. Where was I supposed to run? One in front of me and one behind. The woman was suddenly right next to me again and I jumped. She whispered again. "Run little human. We want to play."

I stopped thinking and ran. I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I couldn't process anything, I just knew I had to run. If I stopped, they would be there. Run, run, run! I couldn't stop. I tripped and caught myself and kept running. I could barely see the trees, but I knew they were there. I heard laughter behind me and I kept running. My heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat drip down the side of my face. Just keep running! What the hell is going on? Who are they?

I knew I couldn't outrun them, but I had to keep going. Just keep running! Tears leaked out and my eyes were burning. My legs were burning. Just keep running! My breath was little more than gasps, but I kept running. I am going to die. No! Just keep running! I couldn't think. My body tried to let out an involuntary sob, but there wasn't enough breath left in me.

I kept hearing movement from all sides. How many of them were there? What do they want? I don't want to die. I don't want to die. What do I do?

I finally stopped and screamed, "What do you want?"

Right behind me, I heard the whisper again. "We want to play. Run, and maybe you will live."

I knew it was a lie. I couldn't move for a moment as I felt the blood move swiftly from my hands and feet, until they were almost numb. I was going to die. Fear. Terrifying, paralyzing fear. No! Run! My body reacted before my brain, my survival instinct kicking in. I heard someone whimpering and I realized it was my own voice. No, don't make a sound! Just keep running. My chest was on fire, and my heart was trying to jump out of my chest.

I had no idea if minutes or hours had passed. I vaguely noticed that the sky was no longer darkening, but was now almost black, the moonlight filtering through the trees my only guide as I kept running. I knew it was a matter of time before my body gave out. I kept running but I knew I was slowing. I stumbled again and again. It had been some time since I had heard the whispers or the laughter. Had they given up? I knew they were faster than me. They were merely playing with me. I slowed to a stop and considered curling into a ball and just letting them have me. It was too much. But I couldn't seem to make my body move. I just stood there and waited for them to pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

EPOV

I could smell her before I could see her and I reeled from the aroma. Why did Alice send me here for her? How had she missed the fact that I would certainly kill her just as her would-be attacker surely would? I had never smelled anything like her before and knew I never would again. She was like freesias and lavender and all that is good and I wanted her like I have never wanted anything before. I knew that it would be heaven to taste her. She would vanquish my thirst like nothing else could. I wanted her. I wanted her. I wanted to run away from the temptation, but I knew I couldn't. I just ran faster until I was almost upon her. Why did Alice send me? That made me pause and hold my breath even though it was useless. I was already consumed by her scent. But in that pause, I decided that Alice wouldn't have sent me if I were going to kill her. I trusted Alice implicitly so I had to assume that I was strong enough for this, but I was so angry. I hated Alice for putting her faith in me and I hated this girl for merely existing. I searched for her thoughts and heard nothing. Not too surprising. She had probably lost her mind after this evening's events so there was nothing left to hear. Still, I was intrigued, so purposefully I stepped on a twig and waited for her to react to me.

BPOV

I turned around slowly and saw the most beautiful and terrifying thing I ever could have imagined. He was tall and slender, but I could make out the muscles clearly defined beneath his gray t-shirt. His face was pale, almost white and it looked as smooth as glass. His eyes were dark and his bronze hair looked tousled, but perfect and ruffled slightly in the breeze. It was the only part of him that moved. I looked back into his eyes and wasn't surprised to see anger there. I realized that I was looking straight into the eyes of death. That must have been the moment when I finally snapped. I was no longer gripped by terror. I saw clearly that the end of my life was mere moments away, and the only thing I could feel was rage. I knew that my murder would be brutal and painful, but there was no way I was going to go out screaming. I would go out yelling, damn it!

I heard another low grumble like a growl though he still hadn't moved. I stepped back to see him more clearly and decided to let him have it. Maybe if I made him angry enough, he would just kill me quickly.

EPOV

She stepped back and glared at me. I couldn't help but smirk. Did she honestly think she could get away from me? When she opened her mouth, I expected her to scream, but she actually spoke quietly and I suppose in a way, she was trying to sound menacing. "Look Sparky, you need to back off and walk away. I will NOT be intimidated by you."

At that, I couldn't help but laugh. Her contrived courage would have been impressive if I couldn't sense the fear rolling off of her in waves. "Sparky?" I asked. "Little one, I find your attempt to seem threatening amusing, but we both know that you are terrified. You might as well let go of this charade. I can sense your fear, you know. It's pointless to act angry and offended."

"Really," she spat. "And just what specifically are you sensing that would lead you to believe that I am afraid?"

"Oh little one," I replied. "I can sense everything. Your heart is racing and pounding so hard I can almost see it. I can smell the adrenaline in your blood."

"Smell it," she said. "Well isn't that attractive. Has it occurred to you that you are sensing those things because I am pissed?!" Now she was yelling, and I began to wonder if the fear had driven her over the edge. She had to know I was a threat. Why was she deliberately provoking me?

Now I was really intrigued and I realized that I still couldn't hear her mind. She took a step forward and now we were standing less than two feet away from each other. I was so shocked by her approach that I could almost ignore her beautiful scent. Instead, I looked at her face and saw her deep brown eyes were flashing up at me. I had never noticed how lovely brown eyes could be. Her face was flushed and seeing the blood running beneath her pale skin, while certainly tempting the monster within, was also tempting me to reach out and touch her. Her lips were full and tinged with pink. I wanted to feel if she was as warm as she looked. I wondered how soft her skin would feel. What was it about this human? There was nothing about any one feature that would mark her as remarkable, but she was beautiful.

I decided to reassure her although I was finding it difficult to form a coherent response, and that just made me irritable again. Why was I giving this human any power over me? "Look," I said brusquely. "I have no intention of torturing you. Just calm down."

"Calm down?" She looked ready to tear her hair out or perhaps she was considering trying to tear out mine.

I decided to disabuse her of the notion that she held any power here. She needed to comply and she needed to do it before I lost my patience or control. "Whether you wish to admit it or not, I realize that you are scared, but you need to come with me now. I would prefer it if you could manage to do that peacefully please." It would have been much simpler to merely grab her and run back to the others, but I couldn't possibly touch her. I could only expect so much from my self-control.

BPOV

I could not believe that this monster actually expected me to follow him blindly to meet my demise. I had finally decided to not let my terror allow me to just curl up and die and now he was trying to steal my thunder! I was rational enough to realize that my thought processes were completely messed up, but seriously! I was prepared to be brutally attacked, I would try to fight back, obviously fail and then hey, it would all be over. Now I am supposed to follow him? "I have no intention of following you to some god forsaken place where you keep your little torture devices," I spewed. "If you think I am going to make this easier for you, well you can just forget it!"

"Listen," he said, and I could tell what ever patience he had was coming to an end. "You know that I could catch you before you could even take half a step. I suspect you already know that I am not human. I have strength beyond what you could possibly comprehend. Whatever power you think you have? Trust me. You have none. I will tell you everything that will happen to you once we are away from here."

"You're monologuing? Are you kidding me?" Now I was really on a roll. "I thought you weren't going to torture me! This is where you kill me quickly and then do whatever sick thing you have planned on my corpse. I don't want to know your plans Dr. Evil!" I was really proud that I got that last shot in, although I wished I had been able to remember the name of a Bond villain. I was pretty sure Austin Powers had no place here, but considering the circumstances, I felt it more than reasonable that I had lost all rational thought. I knew that at any moment I was going to crash. I was starting to think more clearly now and I knew it was because the adrenaline was beginning to ebb. At any moment, I expected to pass out and while that should have been a relief, I wasn't quite ready to lose consciousness. Contrary to what I had just shouted at the beautiful creature, I was kind of hoping to know what he was going to do to me and if it would hurt very badly.

EPOV

If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have laughed. Did she really want to die? Was she using humor to deal with her fear? Was she even trying to be funny? I wished I could see into her mind for just a few minutes. Clearly, I hadn't explained my intentions very well to her, but I honestly didn't know whether or not she would even believe me. I was so angry and in so much pain from being so close to her, I didn't know if I had it in me to try to sound comforting. But I had to try, if for no other reason than I wanted to touch her too badly and that alone told me I should avoid it at all costs. "Please," I said softly. "I am sorry that I frightened you. The others that were chasing you are gone. My family is dealing with them. You have been through _so_ much, but I mean you no harm. I came to help you. To _save_ you. I don't want to hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either." As I said the words, I realized how true they were. This young woman was brave and strong and I could just feel that she was good. I looked deeply into her eyes trying to will her into believing me. That was a mistake because I instantly became lost. I felt like I could see right into her soul, and I was struck again by her beauty. Somehow, I knew that her heart matched her lovely features. This woman was good to the core.

Her face ran through confusion, doubt, fear and then something I couldn't recognize as she stared back into my eyes for the longest time. I wondered if she was as lost as me. She finally whispered, "Save me?" I could only nod and then suddenly she collapsed. I caught her before she was even close to hitting the ground and her scent poured over me. I could feel her heat wrapping around me and her heart was so loud I feared it may explode. Now that I was holding her though, somehow the scent was no longer the most powerful thing driving me. She was so soft and warm. I wished her eyes were open so I could look into them. I picked her up and raced back to the cars where my family would be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns everything, darn it. I just rent Edward out on the weekends.

APOV

I saw Edward returning and I warned the others. "She is bound to be frightened, so try to act human. I don't think she will be up to another round of show-and-tell from the vampires."

"Alice," Jasper questioned me. "Do you think it is wise to keep her with us? Maybe we should just return her to her home. Whatever she thinks she saw can be explained away. No one will believe her account and her family can take care of her."

"We can't put her in danger Jasper," I told him. "Now that those two have gotten away, they will surely come after her again, no matter where she is. Frankly, I would prefer to keep her close. Besides, it really doesn't matter. Edward isn't going to let her go."

"Wait," said Esme. "What do you mean? Why won't Edward let her leave?"

I sighed. "Esme, I can't tell you the whys. I can only tell you what I know, and on some level, Edward has already made the decision to keep her in his life."

The concern on Esme's face was replaced with hope and wonder. "Do you think he cares for this girl then?"

"I only know that he won't let her go Esme," I replied. "I don't think he knows why yet, so I can only speculate, which you know I hate to do."

"Alice," Jasper caught my attention again. "How are we supposed to keep her safe in a houseful of vampires? It is one thing to wander around in their world, but a whole other thing to allow a human to be in ours."

"Oh Jasper," I smiled at my love. "It will all be fine. You won't harm her. I have already seen that. In fact, you will come to care for her as a sister." He looked uncertain and I had to stifle my irritation before he could sense it. "She is going to mean so much to me. I know it, and I also know that you would never do anything that would cause me pain. Don't worry. Everything is as it should be."

"Alright everyone," Carlisle finally spoke. "Alice seems certain, so let's just see how this plays out. I for one am very curious to meet this person who has already captured the imaginations of at least a few members of my family." He smiled at Esme, and I knew he was amused that she had seemingly already decided that this human was meant for Edward. I had no idea why Edward had made the decision he had, but Esme's hopes were as realistic as anything else I could have come up with.

Edward is my brother and I love him and I would do anything for him, but he has never shown a need for another. I knew he loved us, but he didn't _need_ us. He was very pragmatic about life, particularly human life, and the loss of life was something he considered to be natural and unavoidable. Yet, within minutes of meeting this girl, he had decided he would do anything to protect her. I wondered if he had even admitted that to himself yet. Carlisle was right. If nothing else, things were definitely going to be more interesting.

BPOV

The first thing I felt was the wind on my face. I was moving. I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I was cold, but I wasn't afraid. Somehow, I knew I was safe. I stopped fighting the darkness and welcomed it back.

EPOV

She was still asleep in my arms. I ran more slowly than I normally would have, but I couldn't stop myself from looking down at her. I thought she was going to stir when her breath sped up for a moment, but then she almost immediately quieted again.

I finally came upon my family to see four curious and slightly guilty looking faces. "They got away," I growled.

Alice stepped up and after a warning glance to the others, said, "Edward, they are gone. They will come back, but we will be ready next time and they won't escape again."

I looked at Jasper and he didn't need my mind-reading abilities to know what I was thinking. "I know Edward," he said. "But when they return, you will get your shot at them."

I had to grin. My brother knew me too well. "The girl will have to stay with us. I want her protected."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "I already told them that Edward. Now let's get her back to the house. She will wake soon and I want her to be as comfortable as possible."

"Yes," I said softly as I looked down at her again. "She has been through so much tonight."

When I looked back up at the now beaming faces of my family, I just shook my head. "Let it go and stop screaming your thoughts at me. I don't understand what I am feeling so I would appreciate it if you all wouldn't assume anything just yet. I'm particularly talking to you Esme." I could see she already had her mind set as to what my feelings towards the girl _should_ be. The girl. I wish I knew what her name was. I was certain it would be as beautiful as the girl herself.

I held the girl in the back while Jasper and Alice sat in the front of my Volvo. Carlisle and Esme were following along behind us and I tried to block out Esme's hopeful speculations. "Is there anything else we need to do, Alice?" I asked.

Alice paused for a moment. "Well, she was out in the woods for a reason. She isn't dressed for hiking and in my vision, those two just came upon her and made their decision. My best guess is that she was hitch-hiking or maybe her car broke down."

At this, Jasper added. "If she did break down, we need to go find her car. That might help us decide what to do with her."

"Good idea Jazz," Alice said. "And I agree with you. You should be the one to go. We will get her acclimated to us while you are gone and that will make things easier for both you and her."

I don't know why I hadn't been paying attention, but I realized Alice was concerned about Jasper's proximity to the girl. She was right. Jasper hadn't taken a breath since I had approached with the girl and Jasper's last statement probably had used up what was left of his breath. I was going to have to be vigilant and pay better attention. I couldn't allow any harm to come to the girl.

As soon as we got back to the house, Jasper took off running back towards Forks to look for clues as to where the girl had come from. I knew he was just as anxious to get away from the girl herself. "Alice," I began.

"Don't even ask," she interrupted. "He will be fine. He isn't going to hurt her. You however, should probably hunt before she wakes."

I knew she was right, but I was loath to leave the girl. "Edward," she said cajolingly. "I promise that I will stay with her. And you will get back before she wakes up. They aren't going to come after her tonight either, so don't use that as an excuse. She will be safe and you will feel better."

I knew she was right so I ran out through the back of the house and crossed the river. I wanted to stay close by, but I knew that I needed to get out of range of the thoughts coming from the house. I wanted to just keep staring at the girl through Alice's mind, but I needed to focus so I could get back.

I ran north and caught the scent of some elk. Not my favorite, but it would do. Once I was finished, I stood for a moment and went over the events of the evening. I felt like my life had changed from the moment I had looked into the girls eyes, and I had been hard-pressed to think of anything else. But I knew that I was missing something crucial.

Suddenly it hit me and just as I was pulling out my phone, it buzzed. "Okay Alice. Tell me what I want to know."

"I can't give you anything definitive Edward," she told me. "They were gone before we could even get close enough for them to sense us. I am guessing they ran before you were in range to hear their thoughts as well. My best guess is that one of them has some kind of early warning system for a gift. Like they can sense danger or somehow know they have to escape and the best possible route to do so. We were in a good position to head them off, but they had to have found a hole."

"You don't think one of them can see the future like you" I asked.

"No way," she replied. "I don't want to even think about what a conundrum that would be. I would see them, they would see me seeing them and over and over. No way. They wouldn't have attacked in the first place, because they would have known we would react. Or they would have just killed her sooner. I still think my first assumption is the best we have to work with."

"Speaking of which," she continued. "If that really is a talent they enjoy, we aren't going to be able to go looking for them because we will never be successful. We will have to wait for them to attack and hope that we can contain them before they get away. I am watching out for it though Edward. They won't surprise us."

"At least one of us will have to be with her at all times. I never want her left alone," I told her.

"Of course Edward," she said. "Nothing will happen to her. By the way, Jasper found her truck."

"Where was it?" I asked

"Just a few miles outside of town, completely out of gas."

"Well, that explains what she was doing out there," I mused. "What else did he find?"

"She was on her way to the airport," she reported. "She had tickets to Italy as well as a passport and a ridiculous amount of travel guides. Her clothes are atrocious."

I had to smirk. "Well then, I guess you have your work cut out for you. How did Jasper handle it?"

"Jasper figured that if she weren't labeled as a missing person right away, then it might be easier to keep her with us indefinitely. He brought her bags to the house and he went back to deal with the truck. Very soon, it will be nothing more than a rusty memory. No one will find it."

"Good," I said as I let out a sigh. I was a little surprised at how relieved I was that we didn't have to worry about returning her right away. "I am heading back now. Has she woken yet?"

Alice snorted. "Edward, I told you that you would be back before she woke."

I had to laugh. "Yes, you did. I apologize."

"Yeah, yeah. Now move it," she said. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Her name is Bella." The name certainly fit.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns everything, darn it!

Okay, so the italicized stuff are the thoughts Edward is hearing, except where it used for emphasis. Nuff said.

BPOV

The first thing I became aware of was warmth. The second thing I noticed was that my ankle was aching. I moved my foot and then my ankle hurt a lot. I moaned and tried to remember what I had tripped over this time. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful angel looking down on me. "Shouldn't death be less painful?" I croaked.

The angel smiled at me and said softly, "You aren't dead Bella. You are safe. My name is Carlisle and I am a doctor. Let's get you some water." He handed me a glass and I propped myself up, wincing at the pain in my ankle.

I took a sip of the water and watched the angel. His hair was blonde and his eyes were golden-brown and his skin was white and as smooth as glass… "Oh!" I gasped. Suddenly the memories of my terror in the forest came flooding back.

"It's alright Bella. I am not going to hurt you," he said. I don't know what it was about him, but I believed him. I hoped it wasn't his beauty that swayed me. Was I that shallow? But surely someone this angelic-looking couldn't be evil.

Just then, another voice spoke up, "Hi Bella." I looked to the side and saw a tiny woman with dark hair and the same golden eyes and white skin as Carlisle. She was grinning like she knew a secret. "My name is Alice. I am sure you have a lot of questions, but how about you answer ours first so that we can take care of you?"

Take care of me? "You are like them, aren't you? The ones in the forest." I had never seen my pursuers clearly, but I just instinctively knew that they were alike. And where was the gorgeous…

"Well, yes and no," Carlisle said, interrupting my train of thought. "We have the same… abilities. But the resemblance pretty much ends there. You have nothing to fear from us. With your permission, I would like to check you for any injuries. As I mentioned before, I am a doctor."

Inexplicably, I didn't fear these two, but I still wanted answers before I let them touch me. "I am fine," I said. "But I do want to know what is going on. You have told me your names, but that doesn't explain why I am here or why you even care what happens to me. Why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

Suddenly out of the shadows stepped the beautiful man from the forest. Man, thing, freak, god, whatever. "Bella," he said, his voice running over me like silk. "Please let us take care of you first. We have every intention of answering your questions as well as we are able, but we won't tell you anything until you let us make sure you are uninjured and well. Please don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," I said and I was a little surprised that it was true. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good," he smiled back. "Then let Carlisle take a look at your leg. I can tell it pains you."

I nodded and Carlisle gently lowered the blanket that had been placed over me and started with the offending ankle. To avoid watching Carlisle and to take my mind off of the pain, I took in my surroundings. I would have preferred to stare at the beautiful bronze-haired man, but he was watching me so intently, I knew I couldn't look at him without blushing. Just knowing he was watching me was enough to make me feel warm.

I was on a black leather couch in what appeared to be a large bedroom. The walls were cream with the exception of the back wall which was made completely of glass. I could see the moon shining above and wondered at the time. How long had I been out? The room was tidy, but CDs and books filled the shelves on two of the walls. There was an enormous stereo system across from me and a desk covered with papers that I couldn't make out. I noticed three separate doors and I hoped one led to a bathroom.

Carlisle had been very gentle so I was surprised when he touched on a particularly tender spot. "It doesn't appear to be broken Bella," he told me. "But it is very badly sprained. You will need to stay off of it for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks," I cried. "But I am supposed to be on a plane! I need to call the airline. I need to call Charlie." Oh no. What was I going to tell Charlie that wouldn't get me locked up in a padded cell?

The three faces staring down at me suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Bella," Alice said. "You can't go anywhere. The… people that were chasing you are going to come back. You need to stay where we can protect you."

"What is going on?" I demanded. "Who are they and what do they want with _me_? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

The beautiful man spoke again. "Bella, I told you that we would tell you what we could. Unfortunately, we cannot tell you everything."

I started to argue and he held up his hand. "This is for your safety as well as ours. You know that we are… different and that the others chasing you are as well. We cannot tell you why they chose to go after you other than you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were able to save you but we weren't able to contain them. They will come for you."

"If you can't contain them," I reasoned. "Then how am I any safer here?"

Alice piped up at that. "Edward said that we weren't able to contain them before. We know better what to expect now, and I am watching for them." I tried to focus on what Alice was telling me, but I was a bit distracted at finally learning the beautiful man's name. It certainly seemed to fit him.

"What do you mean when you say you are watching for them?" I asked Alice, as I continued to look at Edward.

Edward gave Alice a warning look and then told me. "Suffice it to say that in addition to the things you witnessed earlier, we have other abilities."

Great. The more they supposedly explained, the more confused I became, and my head was beginning to hurt. It was clear that they weren't going to tell me what I really wanted to know and honestly I was exhausted enough to give up for now. I decided to focus on the immediate concerns. "Okay, so what will I do about my father? Eventually he is going to find my truck and even though he isn't expecting to hear from me right away, I will have to contact him at some point."

"He won't find your truck Bella," Alice told me. "We will find a way for you to contact him in a couple of days. Right now, just focus on getting better. Don't worry. I will keep you busy." She said this was such enthusiasm, I had to smile.

Before I could ask about the whereabouts of my truck, Edward smiled and turned to the others. "Esme is back. She will be up shortly."

Wait, there was another one? How many of these creatures were there? "Who is Esme?" I asked.

This time Carlisle answered. "Esme is my wife. She stepped out to get some food for you." Almost as an afterthought, he continued. "We haven't been in this house for very long yet and we are still settling in."

Just then, a beautiful woman with the same eyes and skin as the others walked through the open door. She had caramel-colored hair down past her shoulders and a soft, but genuine smile on her heart-shaped face. "Hello Bella," she said warmly. "I am so pleased that you are with us. I hope that you will be happy and comfortable here."

"Thank you Esme," I said shyly. If Edward hadn't been in the room, I would have had difficulty taking my eyes off of her. She was like a living fairy tale. Actually, they all were and I was beginning to wonder which part I would play in this twisted adventure. I didn't really feel like I fit the part of a damsel in distress even though the events of the past evening should have solidified that label. I smiled and noticed Edward smiling back at me.

Something suddenly occurred to me. "How did you know my name?" I asked, automatically turning to Edward.

It was Alice who answered me though. "We retrieved your things Bella. Why on earth did you feel the need to write your name and phone number in 22 guide books and seven maps? Frankly, after that, I was a little surprised you hadn't sewn your name into all of your underwear. Speaking of underwear, we need to have a serious discussion about your wardrobe. Why do you--?"

"Enough Alice," Esme took charge. "I am sure you would like to freshen up after your ordeal, Bella. Alice can assist you and then I would like you to come down to the kitchen for some food before we get you back to bed." It became immediately apparent that Esme was the care-taker of the bunch. I still wanted answers, but decided that I would be in better shape to demand them when I wasn't staring up at them from the couch, hungry, exhausted, and covered in mud.

At that, Alice shoved past Edward, and leaned down to pick me up as if I weighed nothing. I gasped in surprise and Edward growled at Alice.

"Oh relax Edward," Alice rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. She already knows _this_ much about us. Besides, she isn't scared." She looked back down at me. "You aren't, are you Bella?"

I shook my head and had to smile at the pixie. Alice smiled triumphantly and looked back at Edward. "Go downstairs and give us some privacy. I will bring her down when she is finished."

Alice carried me to one of the closed doors and opened it to reveal a large bathroom. I looked back to see Edward glaring at Alice before he saw me watching and his face softened as he looked at me. I was about to get lost in his eyes again when I heard Alice mutter, "I won't, killjoy." And then the door shut behind us.

EPOV

I was torn between giving Bella space to take care of her needs and wanting to make sure Alice kept herself in check. Her mind had been swimming with visions of her and Bella being the best of friends. I knew she was anxious to bring the visions to fruition, but I worried that at some point, the stress of the day would make Bella snap. I really didn't think she was prepared to handle anything else tonight.

"Let's give them some privacy, gentleman," Esme said and we followed her into the hall and down the stairs.

Esme was going over the items she had purchased in her head and worrying that she hadn't gotten enough. Carlisle was thinking about calling Rosalie and Emmett and asking them to return.

"It would be nice to have them here," I told Carlisle. "We could certainly use the added reinforcements, but I am worried about how Rosalie will react to all of this."

For Esme's benefit, Carlisle spoke out loud. "I am a little concerned about our ability to protect Bella, considering the apparent gifts of these others. Alice will be watching, which will be helpful. Still, I wasn't happy that you went out hunting alone, and it bothers me that Jasper is on his own out there as well. I would prefer for us to leave the house in twos at least and we absolutely cannot leave Bella alone. You and Jasper, in particular, will need to hunt more often. I think we should go ahead and call them home."

I couldn't argue with Carlisle's reasoning and it would be good to have my brother home. Still, Rosalie was trying under the best of circumstances and I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be happy with a human under the roof.

I looked around the kitchen and had to laugh. "She is one little human Esme. How do you expect her to eat all of this?" It looked like Esme had bought out the grocery store.

Esme just smiled and said, "Well I didn't know what she would want so I bought a little of everything. Do you think I should try to cook something, or should I wait for her to tell us what she would want?" Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to recall which foods were considered comforting.

"I am sure she will want something simple. How about soup? Don't humans like soup when they are ill?" I asked.

"But she isn't ill," reasoned Esme. "Maybe they want something else when they are injured. I'll ask Carlisle. He will know." At that, she rushed up the stairs to Carlisle's office where he was calling my siblings. I thought Esme was worrying too much, but she seemed pleased to have someone to fuss over so I just let it go.

From his office, I heard Carlisle's thoughts_. They will be here by tomorrow night Edward. Emmett is thrilled at the prospect of a fight._ Naturally. _You were right about Rosalie. She_ _is less than thrilled_. Of course she is. This isn't about her. _But she has promised to be civil as long as she isn't required to interact with Bella._ I smirked. Staying away was the only way Rosalie could manage to be civil. I sighed. I could put up with Rosalie. It was more important that Bella be protected and we could do that more easily with Emmett and Rosalie here.

It took everything in me to avoid Alice's thoughts. I knew Bella needed her privacy, but it was difficult for me to stay away from her. I wanted to know what she was doing and how she was feeling and what she was thinking.

Carlisle and Esme returned to the kitchen and they had decided that chicken noodle soup was a safe choice. I cleared my throat unnecessarily and tried to sound practical when I suggested, "I think it best if Bella stay in my room. She seems comfortable in there and I can have a bed here for her by tomorrow. She is so small, the couch will probably be okay for tonight, and I will watch over her."

They both looked at me with raised eyebrows and Esme's smile grew even wider. "Look Esme, I just think that I am the best equipped to protect her. I will be able to sense anyone's thoughts before they can get close to her and I really think she is comfortable with me.I don't want her alone."

I could have given any excuse in the world, but Esme wasn't buying it. Luckily, she was so thrilled to see me show an interest in a female that, while it was impossible for her to keep her thoughts to herself, she at least elected to not say anything.

Carlisle spoke up, however. "Actually Edward, that is probably a good idea. I don't want her alone and while she feels comfortable with Alice, Jasper is going to have a hard enough time as it is." _Plus, she is very good for you. _

Carlisle headed back upstairs still pondering the situation. I spoke with Esme about the soup and what temperature we should make it, but I still paid attention to Carlisle's thoughts. _Clearly he feels something for her. I wonder what she feels. She certainly couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Edward deserves happiness. _

I left the kitchen and headed to my piano and Esme continued her thoughts in the same vein as Carlisle_. Every time Bella smiled, Edward smiled in turn. I think she is the one for Edward. Won't it be wonderful to have all of my children happy?_

Everyone else's thoughts were so clear. I wondered how long it would take for mine to catch up. I knew that I felt protective of this girl. I knew I wanted to see her smile and know her thoughts. I wanted to know her. I would start there.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Stephanie Meyers owns it all. SOB!

BPOV

Alice was so quick and efficient, I didn't have time to feel any embarrassment when she helped me into the shower. She handed me my toiletries and I was so thankful they had retrieved my things. I tried to focus on just getting clean and trying to maintain my perch on the shallow ledge at the back of the tub. As soon as I shut off the water, Alice was there to help me out and wrapped me in a large white towel. She sat me on a chair in front of the mirror and began brushing my hair.

"Alice," I said as I tried to grab the brush. "I am perfectly capable of brushing my own hair."

Alice danced away and gave me a puppy-dog pout. "Please Bella," she whined. "I like doing this. We're friends and this is one of the things girlfriends do for each other."

I couldn't say no to her and I had a feeling that that little failing was going to cause me nothing but trouble in the future. I sighed and let her have her way. She pulled out an enormous blow-dryer and soon I was feeling human again. I did draw the line when she pulled out a curling iron and a massive amount of hair products. "Alice," I said, rolling my eyes. "I am going to eat and then go to bed. Seriously, you can play with me tomorrow."

Alice smiled and got a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm going to hold you to that Bella. Now, let's get your ankle wrapped and your jammies on."

Alice was once again very quick, but gentle as she wrapped my ankle. It felt better once it was immobile. She helped me into my faded flannel pajama bottoms and the ratty tank top I had packed all the while grimacing and sighing. "Tomorrow we are going to work on your lack of fashion sense," she informed me.

"Honestly Alice," I replied. "No one is going to care about what I sleep in. Where am I going to be sleeping, anyway?"

"You should care," said Alice as she went through my things. "And you will sleep in Edward's room."

I got butterflies in my stomach. "But there's no bed. And where will he sleep?"

"You will have a bed tomorrow. You can make do with the couch for tonight, can't you?" She looked over to see my nod and then continued. "Edward isn't one much for sleep and he wants to keep you close."

Why I felt a little thrill at her statement, I didn't know, but I decided I wasn't going to stress about it now. One thing at a time.

"You ready for some food?" Alice asked. At my nod, she once again lifted me up and then carried me through the door and down the stairs. Apparently I had been on the third floor of a very large house. There wasn't much furniture, but it was all very elegant and in light colors. It was all very understated, perhaps to keep from competing with the paintings on the walls which were all very brilliant and vibrant. They seemed to cover all the genres, at least what I could judge from my one art class in high school.

The main floor was open and airy. There was a huge TV on the far end and a beautiful baby grand piano at the end closest to the foyer. There were a couple of chairs, a loveseat and a couch all in varying shades of cream, but Alice walked so quickly down the hall I didn't have time to notice much more. We went through a large doorway and I saw a huge gourmet kitchen. Ah, to cook in this space would be so wonderful. It put Charlie's tiny kitchen with limited counter space to shame.

Esme was standing next to the stove stirring something in a pot and Edward was standing next to the island smiling at me. Alice set me down on a stool next to the island and I pulled up another to set my leg on. Edward examined Alice's wrap job and asked me, "How are you feeling?"

I'm fine," I said shyly.

He smiled again and said, "After you eat, Carlisle will give you something for the pain. Esme made some soup for you, unless you would like something else…?"

"Soup is just fine," I smiled. Esme ladeled the soup and brought it over with a spoon. They all looked at me expectantly and I took a bite. "It's very good Esme. Thank you."

They all smiled and continued to watch me so closely I was beginning to feel self-conscious. I tried to ignore them and eat. I was starving after all. Naturally, because they were all staring, I managed to lose a noodle and some soup dripped down my chin. I could feel my cheeks get warm and I said, "Um, could I please get a napkin?"

They all jumped into action and if I weren't so embarrassed, I would have laughed out loud. They all went in separate directions and didn't seem to get anywhere. "Oh, napkins!" Esme cried. "I just knew I would get something wrong!"

"I know!" exclaimed Alice. "How about a towel?"

"A towel works," I said. I didn't understand what the big deal was, but they all seemed very out of sorts.

Alice ran out of the room and was back almost immediately with a hand towel. She looked so proud of herself as she handed it to me, I felt the need to praise her quick thinking. Apparently I wasn't the only one as Edward and Esme also looked at her like she had just accomplished some incredible feat. I thanked Alice and continued slurping my soup as they all continued to watch me.

Carlisle entered and after looking around at everyone, he caught my eye. I wasn't sure if he was going to join my audience so I just raised my eyebrows at him. He then looked at Edward and suddenly Edward was in motion again. "Esme," he said. "Perhaps Bella would like some water."

Esme immediately went to get me a drink and Edward cleared his throat and continued speaking. "So Bella, Alice told you that you will be staying in my room. I have ordered a bed and it will be here first thing in the morning." I barely had time to wonder how he had known what Alice and I had talked about when he continued. "I hope you don't mind the couch for the night."

"I don't mind," I told him. "I am sure it will be just fine." I was tired, but my ankle was throbbing and I didn't think a bed was going to make much difference in my comfort level.

Carlisle finally spoke. "Bella, take these," he said handing me two small pills. "They should help with the pain which will help you sleep."

I looked at the pills for a moment. I wasn't a big fan of pain killers. For some crazy reason, I felt safe here and surprisingly comfortable, but that didn't mean I wanted to get loopy in front of these gorgeous people. Besides, I was a frequent visitor to the ER. With my injury record, I had developed a pretty high pain threshold.

I was about to hand them back and refuse when Edward bent down and looked in my eyes. "Bella," he said, his velvety voice almost hypnotic. "I really want you to take the pills. Please. It is important to me. Please."

My body reacted before my mind could catch up and I found myself bringing my hand up to my mouth and swallowing the water Edward handed to me all the while never taking my eyes from his.

I don't know how long we stared at each other like that before Alice said, "Okay, it looks like you are all set. Is there anything else you need before bed?"

"Um," I said, tearing my eyes away from Edward's. "I would like to brush my teeth and then I guess I should lie down."

Alice looked at Edward for a moment and then picked me up again. Before I knew it, we were back in the bathroom and she was handing me my toothbrush. "Now Bella," she began. "Edward is going to refuse to leave your side tonight, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, I could stay with you as well."

"Alice," I said. "Neither one of you need to lose any sleep over me. You said yourself that they won't come back tonight. I'm not worried. I probably should be, but for some crazy reason, I'm just not."

Alice smile. "I'm not worried either and I am very glad to hear that you aren't. Edward tends to go overboard and I can see he is going to be this way for the foreseeable future. So, just try to not get too annoyed with him, okay?"

I nodded and she continued, "Since you are in good hands then, I am going to search out my husband." At my questioning look, she added, "You will meet him tomorrow. He is just out taking care of some things." Great. More cryptic statements.

With that, she stepped out and left me to brush my teeth. I finished and looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe I was looking at the same reflection I had this morning. So much had happened and changed for me, I expected to see some kind of proof of it in my face.

Just when I was wondering how I was going to hop into the other room without falling again, Edward suddenly appeared behind me. I gasped and he looked at my reflection with concern. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. "Alice said you would need help to get to the couch."

"No, you just startled me," I told him. "Help would be appreciated."

He slowly approached and reached down with a questioning look in his eyes. I nodded and he lifted me effortlessly. I shouldn't have been surprised after Alice had hauled me through the house without ever breaking a sweat, but for some reason, Edward carrying me just felt different. More intimate somehow. Whoa Bella! Where did that thought come from?

Edward slowly and gently set me on the couch. He put a pillow under my head and another under my ankle and then covered me with a blanket keeping my foot out in the open. Then he bent down so that his face was right next to mine. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, his breath softly blowing over my face. I breathed in and it was the sweetest scent, like cinnamon and lilac and the woods. It was heavenly. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Yes," I whispered. "I am very comfortable. Thank you."

He was silent and I opened my eyes to see him still staring down at me. He had the most beautiful eyes. I could spend the next century just swimming in his gaze.

Edward smiled. "I will just be sitting here," he said and pointed to the chair at the desk. "If you need anything at all, please tell me. You should sleep now."

Sleep. How was I going to sleep with him sitting just a few feet away? He sat down and continued to watch me. Okay, really. Not only was he sitting close, but he was going to stare at me. Oh yeah, I'm sure sleep would come real easily.

There was no way I was going to be able to ignore him so I didn't bother trying. I just watched him as intently as he watched me. I tried to steer clear of his eyes though, or I would never get to see the rest of his face. His bronze-colored hair still looked perfectly tousled. How did he get it like that? I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He had a strong jaw with a tiny cleft in his chin. I wanted to push it like a button. Wow, he is really cute. Cute? No, that wasn't a good adjective. Maybe godlike or gorgeous. He was both of those things, but there had to be a better word to describe him. Dreamy! That's it. He was dreamy. The man of my dreams before I even knew what to dream of. Dreamy. I liked that word. I wondered if I would dream about him. Look at his mouth. Wow, I bet I could suck on his lower lip for about three days before I got tired of it. No, I probably wouldn't get tired of it ever. Oh, the lips were smiling now. No, not smiling, but smirking. Hmmm. He is so dreamy. Wait! I'm not saying this out loud, am I? I lifted my head up and it spun. What was wrong with me?

He was back on his knees by my side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"Um, I think so," I replied. "Uh, yay for narcotics?"

He chuckled and went back to his chair. Holy crap! I hoped I hadn't inadvertently let him in on my inner monologue. Okay, I was going to just focus on making sure my mouth was shut. Maybe if my eyes were shut, my mouth would follow. Sleep was coming and I welcomed it.

EPOV

Bella was so beautiful. It had felt so good to hold her, I had a hard time putting her on the couch. I wanted her to be comfortable so I sat in the chair at my desk. I would have been happier standing over her but I didn't imagine she would find that too comforting.

I knew it was rude to stare, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was unlike any human that I had encountered before. For that matter, she was unlike any vampire as well. I had never had such a strong reaction to anyone. For the hundredth time, I wished I could know what she was thinking. She was looking at me and I kept hoping to catch her eyes so I could once again drown in their depths, but she seemed to be avoiding mine as she studied the rest of me. Her eyes were getting hazy and her heartbeat was slowing. I could tell the medication was beginning to affect her. Suddenly she started mumbling. It sounded like she was saying, 'dreamy' over and over. What is she thinking about?!

When she tried to sit up, I could tell she was dizzy so I approached her and asked if she was alright. She mentioned the drugs and blushed. I didn't want to embarrass her so I went back to the chair. In time she closed her eyes and when she fell asleep, I moved closer to her. I felt such a need to have her close to me. I was glad she was resting, but I missed her eyes. Morning would not come soon enough. I knew she would have questions and I would have to work to keep things from her. I had a difficult time putting on a façade around her. I was going to have to be more careful. She knew we weren't human, but she had no idea what kind of monsters we were. If she did, she would run screaming, sprained ankle and all. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't allow her to run from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. I sadly, own nothing.**

**Please review. I want to know how I am doing. (:**

Carlisle's POV

I called from my office, "Alice and Esme, could you please come see me and Edward, please pay attention as well."

Within seconds, Alice and Esme were in front of me. "I wanted to go over some things."

Esme looked at me expectantly and Alice rolled her eyes. "Humor me Alice," I said. "I know that your visions give you your own agenda, but we are dealing with this as a family."

Alice sighed and said, "Alright Carlisle, but can we make this quick? I really want to go get Jasper."

"Of course," I replied. "First off, we all need to be more careful around Bella. I didn't need Jasper's talent to sense her discomfort when I walked into the kitchen and found all of you staring at her. Alice, what were you thinking? You have spent decades in high school lunchrooms, and yet you acted as if you had never seen a human eat before."

"But Carlisle," Alice almost whined. "I don't really pay attention to them. I pretty much stare at the walls."

"Or Jasper," Esme said with a smile.

"Well there is that too," Alice admitted with a grin. "But Bella is so _interesting_. I have been among humans, but I've never been really close to one and she is going to be my best friend soon. In fact, she is going to be my sister someday."

I saw Esme's shock mirroring my own and just then Edward came running in.

"Alice, what are you talking about," Edward demanded, his face twisted in a look of chagrin mixed with…hope?

"Wow Edward," Alice said with a smirk. "I didn't think you would leave her side all night. Maybe I'm slipping."

"Alice…" Edward said, a warning tone creeping in.

"Edward," Alice told him. "You brought her here for more than one reason. She is your soul mate, and eventually she will be turned."

Edward shook his head but not necessarily in denial. "Alice," he said. "I will be the first to admit that I find her intriguing, but don't you think you are jumping the gun just a little bit?"

Very simply Alice said, "I have seen it."

Edward stared at Alice and she just smiled. I had a feeling he was trying very hard to see her visions and she was trying just as hard to control what he saw. I myself was floored. Edward had been alone for so long. I knew there was something about this girl that drew him, but could she really be for him? I looked at Esme and realized she had already decided that it would be so. She was such a loving, romantic lady. I knew it had hurt her all these years that Edward was alone.

"Okay," I said, drawing back the others' attention. "We still need to agree on how to proceed."

"Easy," replied Alice. "We tell her the truth."

"No," said Edward. "We cannot tell her. It would put her in even more danger."

"She will find out Edward," said Alice. "Isn't it better if we are in control of how she finds out?"

"If she runs away screaming," Edward said snidely. "It's going to be a lot harder to protect her."

"Give her some credit," Alice argued. "She is stronger than you think."

I broke in. "Alice, she has handled everything remarkably well, but she is only human. She can only take so much before something snaps. We need to tread carefully, particularly if your vision of the future is accurate. We don't want to scare her off before she and Edward get a chance to know each other. And it is imperative that she trusts us to protect her. I don't want to give her any reason to fear us."

"Alright Carlisle," Alice sighed. "But she _will_ find out, and soon."

"Well," I smiled. "Then we need to work on being more careful around her. We have a few days before she will be able to get around on that ankle, but by the time she has free reign of the house, we need to be firmly in our roles."

"I can't believe I forgot napkins," Esme broke in guiltily. "I was so focused on trying to find the right human foods, I didn't consider anything like that. You know if I hadn't passed by a woman that had toilet paper in her cart, I would have forgotten that too?"

Alice and I laughed and even Edward smiled before he said, "I want to get back to Bella. I don't like leaving her… alone."

I wondered how long it would take for Alice's vision to be true. I hoped Bella would feel as strongly for Edward as he seemed to feel for her.

"I understand Carlisle," Alice told me. "I am going to meet Jazz and after we hunt, we will go by Bella's house to check on her father. I know those others headed north, but it couldn't hurt to go see if their scent is around her home at all. And Esme," she continued. "I will poke around and see if I can get a clue about what else she might expect us to have."

"Be careful," I told her and she rolled her eyes at me and smiled as she left.

I held my arms out to my wife and she came and rested her head on my shoulder. "Do you think Alice is right?" she asked me softly.

"Well," I said wryly. "She usually is. I don't doubt that Edward feels something for this girl and considering our nature, the most likely conclusion is that she_ is _his soul mate. But, while those feelings can be instantaneous and irrevocable for us, Bella is a human. Love works a little differently for humans from what I have seen. He and Alice are going to have to be careful not to overwhelm her."

"I think I will like having her for a daughter," Esme smiled. "I can understand Alice's impatience. I am anxious to welcome her in every way."

My beautiful wife. The only thing that had been missing from her happiness was Edward's happiness. I was trying to be pragmatic, but I found myself hoping that Bella would be the one to finally make our family complete.

EPOV

I tried to ignore the thoughts swirling below me as I gazed down at Bella. She was deeply asleep, no doubt from the pills Carlisle had given her earlier.

I couldn't get Alice's vision out of my head. She had seen me with Bella and we were kissing. I stared at Bella's lips while I let the vision flow over me again and again. Would Bella really ever let me kiss her? The thought alone was intoxicating.

I was having all of these strange feelings and I had no idea what to do with them. I mean, I knew the mechanics. I was a mind-reader after all. But could it be possible that I could physically be with Bella? I had seen lust through the minds of others, but I had never experienced it myself. But it was so much more than just physical attraction. Bella was certainly beautiful, but I was no stranger to beauty. Why did she affect me this way when no one else ever had?

I wanted to retreat into my normal cynicism and discount the possibility of love at first sight. It seemed so trite and like such a cliché. But, hadn't that been exactly what had happened between every couple in my family? Each of them had known prior to even speaking. Compared to all of them, Bella and I were already ahead of the game.

I have read about love in countless stories and seen it firsthand with my family and even in some of the minds of the humans, but I had never experienced it myself. How did I know that that's what it was? I focused on the things I did know. I felt a definite pull towards Bella, like I physically needed to be near her. The times I had been forced to leave her side left me feeling incomplete and unsatisfied. I was even beginning to relish the burn in my throat because the more it hurt, the closer I knew I was getting to her. Maybe I was secretly a masochist. All I knew was that I would never be able to harm her because it would destroy me.

I wanted to know everything about her. If only I could read her thoughts! I wanted to see her smile again and I wondered what her laugh would sound like. I would do anything I could to make her happy. I thought back to the fear I saw on her face the first time she looked at me. I never wanted to see her like that again and I would destroy anyone who tried to harm her or take her from me. I never wanted to see her face twisted in sadness—that made me recall the other vision I had caught a glimpse of before Alice shut me out. It was Bella with me again, but this time she was crying and running from me. From _me_? What had I done? What had she seen to make her react like that? Was it because she had discovered what we truly were? How could I keep her with me and also keep her from finding out the truth?

I glanced at the clock and pulled out my phone to call Alice. Just then it buzzed. "Edward," she said. We just left her house. The others haven't been there yet, but when they come to look for her, they will probably end up there."

Watching Bella, I spoke softly into the phone. "We will need to protect her father."

"I know," she said. "They aren't coming back yet. They will, but they are probably going to wait until they think they have a handle on who we are. Her father will be fine for tonight so Jazz and I are heading back. I want him to spend a little time around her while she is asleep. He needs to get used to her."

"I don't know Alice," I said. "Maybe it's best if he just keeps his distance."

"Overprotective much? Look Edward," she said in an annoyed tone. "I have already told you that Jasper won't hurt her, but it would be nice if we could make it as easy for him as possible. And the way to do that is to acclimate him to her scent."

I didn't respond.

"Besides," she added cajolingly. "He is going to have to spend time with her if you ever want to know what she is feeling…?"

"Alright," I sighed. I couldn't deny that I desperately wanted to know what she had been feeling those times she smiled at me. And if her breath had caught and her heart had raced because she had been afraid when I picked her up or if she was perhaps feeling something else. I didn't think I would ever get over not being able to hear her thoughts.

I continued to watch over her as I waited for Alice and Jasper to return. This was going to be difficult. As much as I wanted to know her, I also wanted her to know _me_. How could that happen if I had to hide the most important part of me?

Alice POV

The trip to Bella's house had been very educational. Her father was a heavy sleeper and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Obviously he had no clue his daughter was being hunted by vampires.

If I had harbored any hopes that Bella had better clothes in her closet than had been in her bags, those were quickly dashed. The best thing I could say was that there had been no holes in her socks. There weren't any stockings and she only owned one skirt for the love of Pete! I had my work cut out for me, but I was up for the challenge.

I looked around her room trying to learn more about this girl. I already knew that she and I were going to be as close as sisters and one day she would share her thoughts and feelings with me. But I wasn't patient enough to wait for that. I wanted to know her now.

She had so many books. I grabbed a bunch off the shelf and her CDs as well. I wanted our house to feel like her home and having her things there would help. She had a couple of pictures on her desk and I assumed they were of her parents. I grabbed those as well. In her desk drawer were several notebooks covered with writing. They looked to be journals and as much as I wanted to look through them, I stopped myself. Maybe someday she would let me read them. She might like to have them so I took those as well. I made sure that I hadn't taken enough that her father would notice any major changes, but Bella seemed like a fairly private person so I doubted he even came in here much.

Looking through her kitchen, I didn't find a whole lot that would give me a clue as to what she would eat. I did find some pop-tarts and some granola bars and grabbed those for her in the morning. Her dad didn't seem like a pop-tart kind of a guy.

It was still a couple of hours before dawn when we left and made our way back home. Edward was going to call, so I pulled my cell out and called him first. I knew it would have annoyed anybody else, but Edward didn't mind. He and I had always been close and the similarities between our 'gifts' gave us a special bond. I convinced him that Jasper needed to get used to Bella. It was important that he be able to be close to her, for Edward's sake as well as mine.

When we arrived home, Jasper and I took her things to Edward's room and found him standing by the couch staring down at her.

"Thank you," he said softly, "for bringing her things."

"Of course," I replied just as softly. "How has she been sleeping?"

He looked up and smiled. "She hasn't moved in hours. She should be well rested by morning."

I nudged Jasper inside and Edward kept his eyes on him. I knew this wasn't easy for Jasper, but Edward needed to give him more credit. I was about to lay into him when Edward said, "Alice, I trust you and I trust Jasper, but we all know how easy it is to lose control. I won't apologize for doing whatever I feel I need to in order to protect Bella."

Jasper smiled at me and said, "Edward is right. I cannot be offended. After all, I feel the same way about you."

Edward looked surprised. "I can feel what you feel Edward," Jasper said. "You love her."

The surprise left Edward's face and he looked thoughtful.

"Edward," I said. "When will you tell her?"

"I don't want to frighten her," he told me. "We operate a little differently than humans."

"You think?" I smiled ruefully.

"She needs time to know me first," he said. "Please don't tell her too much too soon."

"I'll be good," I promised. "But I want my time with her too. She needs to know me as well. She will love me Edward, I promise."

"I know she will," he said, and then continued wistfully. "But will she love _me_?


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

**Please keep reviewing. I want to know what I am doing right, what I am doing wrong, and what is just plain ridiculous.**

BPOV

I woke the next morning feeling groggy and stiff. I stretched and my ankle twinged, startling me into opening my eyes. It took only a moment for me to recognize my surroundings. I knew I had slept deeply, but I wasn't disoriented. The light coming in through the wall of windows was bright and it looked like it was going to be a nice day. I turned my head to see Edward still sitting on his chair at the desk with his golden eyes on mine.

"Good morning," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

How _did_ I feel? Comfortable, warm, confused, embarrassed, like I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and maybe suck on his lower lip for the next three days….What _was_ it about this man? I blushed and forced my thoughts to stop wandering. "Fine," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I answered. "But could you help me get to the bathroom first?"

He rose fluidly and once again bent down and lifted me into his arms. He looked down on me as he stood there for a moment holding me. I avoided looking in his eyes, knowing I would get lost. Unfortunately I was now focused on his lips and my insides were turning to jelly. I forced myself to concentrate on the horrors of morning breath so I wouldn't attack him and I looked towards the bathroom door. He seemed to take the hint and without a word walked me in and set me down. "Will you be okay, or should I get Alice?"

"I think I can manage," I said wryly. My ankle really didn't feel all that bad. I had certainly suffered worse injuries than this.

With a parting smile, he walked out and closed the door. I sighed and wondered at the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had just met the man and lived through the most traumatic event of my life. Why on earth would I feel giddy?

I took care of my needs, the entire time stressing over whether he could hear me. I tried to block it out and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I sat on the stool that Alice had left for me and brushed my hair slowly. I wanted some time to myself to think about everything that had happened. It seemed like I hadn't been alone since I woke the first time in this house.

Today I needed to get some answers. I knew these people weren't normal. That was the understatement of the year. It seemed like everything about them was extraordinary. They were all inhumanly beautiful and fast and strong. What else was there? Edward always looked like he was having conversations with them without saying a word, and Alice knew everything. Not only that, but everyone seemed to defer to her when she would say that something was going to happen or something should happen in a particular way. Esme and Carlisle seemed to be the most normal, but even they were different. Esme was so sweet, but she looked like she was waiting for me to catch her doing something wrong. It made me want to study her actions and see what she was hiding. It was like she was trying really hard to act normal, but she didn't know what normal was. Carlisle was the opposite of Esme, but his reactions just made me even more suspicious. It was like he knew that the others were acting weird and he was trying to diffuse the situation. If he had acted as strangely as the rest of them, I probably wouldn't have ever questioned it. I would have just assumed _I_ was the one being weird. But Carlisle's silent acknowledgement of it just fueled my curiosity even more.

I knew they were trying to keep me in the dark and so questions weren't going to get me anywhere. I would have to be sneaky in how I pushed for information, and I would have to keep my eyes open. I wasn't just going to go with the flow and hope that everything turned out alright. I had to find out what they were hiding. I couldn't deny that a large reason I wanted to know everything had to do with Edward.

There was a light tapping on the door, and I called out. "It's alright. You can come in, I have finished."

The door opened and I saw Alice's smiling face. "Bella," she said excitedly. "It's time to get dressed."

She came in with a bundle of clothes. The jeans were mine, but the top wasn't something I recognized. Without a word, she lifted my t-shirt over my head and had the top on me before I could blink. I looked up at her and asked, "Alice, where did you get this shirt?"

"I got it for Rosalie," she said. "But it is really more your color."

It was actually quite lovely. It was a midnight blue silky v-neck with cap sleeves. I was surprised by how well it looked even with my pale skin. "Alice," I protested. "I don't want to impose. I have my own clothes and I certainly don't want to take someone else's belongings."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella," Alice rolled her eyes. "Rosalie hasn't even seen it and she has plenty of clothes."

I decided to pick my battles more carefully and let her help me into my jeans. She checked my ankle and must have been satisfied because she lifted me up once again and carried me down to the kitchen.

I was surprised when we got down the stairs and everything was dark. Curtains covered all of the windows. I hadn't even noticed that there were curtains the night before, but the light and airy feeling of the house had gone and left a tomb in its place.

Alice once again placed me on the stool at the kitchen island and I turned my head to see all of the others waiting for me in the shadows. Esme turned on the overhead light and smiled at me brightly. "Are you hungry dear?" she asked.

"A little," I admitted. Alice proudly handed me a pop-tart and looked at me expectantly. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone seemed to begin talking at once.

Carlisle and Esme told me they had some things to do and moved to leave. Esme turned before she was out the door and asked, "Do you know what you would like for lunch?"

"Um," I said confusedly. "I am sure that whatever you all are going to have will be fine?"

Esme's brow furrowed for a moment and then she said brightly, "Sandwiches. That's good, right?"

Esme was really taking this hostess thing too seriously. "Sounds good," I said, not willing to disappoint her.

She seemed pleased and continued out the door with Carlisle's prodding. I looked at Edward to see him rolling his eyes. He saw me watching and smiled as he said almost apologetically, "I am afraid Alice has decided to commandeer your attention for the day, but I will be near if you need me."

I looked at Alice to see her sticking her tongue out at Edward. She looked back at me and said, "Don't worry Bella. We are going to have lots of fun. I can do your nails and your hair and I am going to order some clothes for you." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "You can help me choose."

I resisted the urge to snort and settled for a sarcastic, "Gee, thanks Alice."

Edward laughed and leaned into me, his breath cool on my neck as he whispered. "It's easier if you don't fight it."

Miraculously I managed to not choke on my pop-tart and I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes. They seemed to darken slightly as he continued to stare at me and he brushed a crumb from my lower lip. His finger was cold, but that wasn't what made me shiver. My lip tingled where he had touched it and the butterflies starting swarming in my belly. I was still looking at his eyes, but his had moved to my lips.

"Yeah, not gonna happen Edward," Alice snapped. "At least not now."

Edward's head snapped up and he looked at her sheepishly. "I will leave you to it then." He smiled at me again and continued, "Don't let her bully you and don't do too much. You are still recovering."

"Hmmph!" Alice glared at him. "We are going to have fun. Now run along and play with Jasper. We will see you two later."

Edward gave me a smile and then looked purposefully at Alice before he walked out.

Alice POV

I knew if I didn't take evasive action, Edward would monopolize Bella all day. I didn't really want to stall any progress he was attempting to make with her, but they were going to end up together and once they were, she wouldn't be nearly as accessible to me. Edward had a tendency to be selfish and I had to take what I could get while I could still get it.

"Aliiice," called a warning voice.

"Oh, Edward hush," I hollered. "Either don't listen or go out."

I turned back to a confused Bella and grinned as I skipped over to her and said, "Ready?"

Luckily she took her cue from my forced cheerfulness and nodded. I knew the questions were going to come, but she hadn't decided on what to ask first.

Edward had asked, or rather demanded, that we tell Bella nothing. I thought it was silly as I knew she would find out everything sooner or later. I myself preferred the sooner scenario. Bella was so strong and I knew she could handle it. I would defer to Edward's wishes, but I refused to lie to my friend. I wouldn't try to steer her in the right direction. I had too much respect for Edward to do that. But I would answer her questions honestly.

I carried Bella to my room. Jasper wasn't going to be thrilled to have her scent everywhere, but I knew that the more he was around it, the easier it would be for him. Plus, I didn't want Bella to see Edward's room again until Esme had finished with the changes she was making.

"So Bella," I said, setting her on my bed and grabbing the laptop. "Let's shop first and then pamper second."

"Alice," Bella whined. "I _have_ clothes. I _like _my clothes. They're comfortable."

I loved that Bella was comfortable enough to get pissy with me. I smothered my grin and said, "We are not shopping for clothes today Bella. As much as I detest your clothes, as well as your reasons for wearing them, I am not going to attempt to educate you in the fine art of fashion today. I hate to change my plans but I have already seen that we would get nowhere in your current state of mind."

"Reasons, state of mind…" Bella stuttered. "Well, then what are we shopping for?"

"Books!" I shouted, clapping my hands.

At Bella's questioning look, I continued. "Bella, I went to your house last night and retrieved some more of your things. I brought all of the books I found in your room, but honestly, they look a bit shabby. I thought you could use some new material. You are going to be here awhile and I can't always be around to entertain you."

Bella shook her head at me and said, "Just when I think I've gotten a handle on you Alice, you do something to confuse me."

"Well, I like to keep things interesting," I grinned at her. "And yes, I already know that you are going to refuse even though you really want some new ones. But eventually I will wear you down and you will cave. Can we just skip ahead to that part?"

Bella POV

There she goes again, I thought. It was like she already knew what was going to happen before it did. I decided to offer her a deal. I would let her buy as many books for me as she wanted in return for some answers.

Before I could speak, Alice said, "I know I am giving up my one piece of leverage, but I feel like I should tell you that I have already decided that I will be honest with you."

I just continued to look at her as Alice went on, "I can't volunteer anything, but I won't lie to you. You are my friend, first and foremost."

What was it about this beautiful ball of energy that made me trust her implicitly? I hadn't even known her a whole day and I somehow knew that she would sooner lie down in traffic then let any harm come to me. Despite the fact that there were things she was keeping from me, she just had an air of earnestness and a complete lack of guile. I knew that she cared about me and in that moment, I felt such a deep connection to her. I knew she was right when she had said we would be best friends.

"Okay," I began. "Edward said that you have other 'gifts' and I wanted to know about those."

"Yes," Alice prodded me and I could tell she almost looked hopeful.

"Well," I continued. "You keep saying that you see things happening." I took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't laugh at me. "Are you clairvoyant? Can you, um, see the future?"

"I can," she said smiling brilliantly. "At least, I can see possible futures."

"Possible futures…" I murmured. I tried to act blasé because I was afraid that if I let my shock show, she would clam up. It wasn't easy though. It was one thing to have my suspicions, but a whole other to have them confirmed.

"Yes," she went on. "The future is constantly in flux. I see the possibilities because they are determined by individuals' decisions. I see the decisions made and the possibilities resulting from those decisions. If someone changes their mind, then the future, as well as the results change."

"Is that how you knew to find me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I am constantly on the lookout for things that may affect my family."

"And you knew I would affect your family in some way?"

"To be honest," she replied. "It was the two that were chasing you that I was keeping an eye on. But when they came across you, I knew you would be important to us."

"Important how?" I had to ask. I couldn't imagine being important to anyone.

"While I can admit to relying on my visions probably more than I should," she explained. "It was more of a feeling I had than anything I had seen. That was why I sent Edward to get you. I wasn't sure why it was important that he be the one, I just knew that it was."

I couldn't help but think back to when I had first seen Edward. He was the most beautiful and terrifying thing I had ever seen. I blushed when thinking about how I had yelled at him. Oh well, no use in being embarrassed now. I was perfectly justified in being scared and angry, but now that I knew him, it seemed laughable that he could harm me. He was so careful and gentle with me.

"About Edward," I said haltingly. "He seems to answer questions that no one has asked. Does he know what people are going to say? Is he clairvoyant, like you?"

Alice paused and seemed to consider what she should say. She had already told me she wouldn't volunteer anything, but I instinctively knew that she wanted to tell me more than I had technically asked.

"Edward does know what people are going to say because he hears it before they ask," she finally answered.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked. "He can read minds?"

"Yes," she said grinning excitedly at my guess.

Holy Crap! Alice must have recognized the look of horror that flashed on my face because she jumped on the bed and grabbed my face. I barely noticed her ice-cold hands as she held my face still to look in my eyes. "Bella," she said urgently. "It's okay. He can't read yours."

"What?" I said, still trying to remember every humiliatingly dirty thing I had thought about his eyes, his hair, his lips, his voice, his chest, oh God.

"Bella, listen," she said. "He cannot read your mind. You are the only person that he can't read. You are a closed book to him."

Her words finally filtered through to my brain and I sighed in relief. When my heart slowed to a normal rate, I had to ask, "Why can't he read me? Do I have defective brain?"

Alice laughed and said, "I don't think you are any more defective than the rest of us." Somehow, that wasn't very comforting.

"Bella, you worry too much," she said knowingly. "Let's just be glad he can't read your mind. I see the way you look at him and I have serious doubts that he could control himself if he had any clue as to how affected you are by him."

I was torn between wanting to deny her words and wanting to open up to her and confess all of my crazy longings. Her next statement made my mind up for me. "A little mystery is good Bella," she said. "And quite often it is our only offensive weapon with our men."

"That being said," she continued. "If you want to talk to me about anything, but are worried about Edward gleaning the information from _my_ mind, I hope you know that I will keep your confidences as best I can. I am quite adept at foiling him when the need is great."

At that, she gave me another grin and I had to smile back.

"Now," she ordered. "You find some books and I will go through my closet to see if I can find some more suitable things for you to wear."

With that she went flitting around the room tossing clothes into several different piles, clucking her tongue at times and snorting at others as I wandered through Amazon's book selection.

The morning passed with us conversing about movies and shows and books. She would ask questions about my family and friends. I was a little embarrassed that there wasn't much to tell on the friends front. Truth be told, I had never really been very close to anyone besides my mom, and even with her I never really felt a deep connection. Alice was different and I liked it.

Around noon, Esme came in with a couple of plates with sandwiches and chips. I wolfed mine down hungrily, but Alice said she was too busy to eat. Esme seemed pleased that I was enjoying my lunch and after chatting with me for a few minutes about my preferences for dinner, she left us to the second phase of girl time.

Alice added about a dozen fashion magazines to my cart of books and confirmed the order. Then she broke out a manicure set and attacked my nails. She was back to clucking and tisking again. "Bella, do you bite your nails?" she asked accusingly.

"Only when I'm nervous," I replied.

"You must be the most nervous person on the planet."

After I was sufficiently filed and polished, Alice insisted it was time for hair and makeup. I felt like I owed her for the books so I tried to sit still and let her have her fun. After an hour and a half of Alice wielding a curling iron, I had decided that I was going to buy her a Barbie Style Head.

When she had finished and declared herself an artist, she handed me a mirror. I had to admit that I was impressed. She had gone light on the makeup thank goodness, just adding a little liner, mascara, and lip gloss. I was surprised at how much darker my eyes appeared. My hair was a mass of curls and she had added a clip to the top so that they cascaded down my back. "Wow Alice," I said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Alice insisted. "I have had so much fun today."

We looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly her face went blank and then she looked at me and said, "Edward and Jasper are on their way."

"Do I finally get to meet your husband?" I asked.

"Later," she said. "Edward is going into withdrawals and needs some time with you first."

I couldn't deny feeling a little thrill go through me at her words. We sat and chatted for awhile longer until Alice called out, "Come in Edward."

Edward opened the door and peeked his head in. "Did you survive?"

"Barely," I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice groused. "Get out of here so I can go find my handsome husband."

Edward lifted me up and carried me to his room.

"Where have you been today?" I asked.

"Actually," he answered. "I have only been out for a little while. Most of the morning I was here helping Esme."

"What were you helping her with?"

"We wanted to make _my_ room into _our_ room," he said looking at my face, obviously trying to gauge my reaction.

"Hmmm," was all I said. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I knew that I was here for the foreseeable future, at least as far as Alice's visions were concerned and that Edward was adamant about keeping me close to him. I didn't know if it was wishful thinking on my part, but it seemed like there was more to his actions than just a protective and comforting gesture. And was I really wishing for more? I hardly knew him and it felt ridiculous to have any feelings for him at all. All of this was so strange, but the thought of going back to my humdrum existence and never seeing Edward again was something I wasn't prepared to think about either.

He held me with one arm and opened the door to his…our room. A large king-size bed had been added and there were now shelves hanging on the wall above the bookcases. I recognized the pictures from my desk at home set up all over the room. My books had been added to Edward's collection as well as my CDs. Edward's desk had been cleaned off and my notebooks now sat atop it.

When I looked at the desk, Edward quickly said, "I didn't read your notebooks and Alice didn't either. She thought you might want to have them though. I picked up some blank ones while I was out in case you wanted to continue writing. There are also pens and pencils. I didn't know which you would prefer. This laptop is also for your use. If there is anything else you want or need, you only need to ask."

I was overwhelmed. I looked up to his hopeful face and I didn't know what to say. It was too much. "Edward," I breathed. "I am so touched, but you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. I can't take over your desk, and you certainly shouldn't have bought me a laptop."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "Trust me when I say that money is not an issue for us. And as for the desk, you need a place to write and I honestly don't even use it. I prefer to keep my papers near the piano anyway."

"Money may not be an issue for you," I said pointedly. "But it is for me."

"Okay," he allowed. "But it is my money to spend as I choose and _this_ is what I choose. You wouldn't refuse a gift given in good faith, would you?"

The innocent look on his face was in no way fooling me, but my guilt complex kicked in nevertheless. "Thank you," I finally said. "I am very appreciative… for everthing."

He smiled, satisfied and looked at the bed questioningly. I nodded and he set me down. "You look beautiful by the way," he said. "Did you have fun with Alice?"

"I did actually," I replied. "I am a little tired though. Do you think she will kill me if I lay down on my hair?"

He laughed and said, "Maybe, but I think you should chance it. I will protect you and you look tired. Should I leave you alone?"

"No!" I burst out. "I mean, if you want to stay, I would like that."

"I would like that too," he said. We lay side by side and looked at each other as he asked me questions about my childhood and my various likes and dislikes. I had to look away as I answered him or I would get tongue tied. Strangely enough, he seemed to have the same reaction to me. He listened so intently to everything that I said that I found myself opening up to him even more than I had to Alice. He was so genuinely interested and would get frustrated when I would balk at a question or hesitate too long in answering one of his queries. Most of the time I answered even the most embarrassing questions because I couldn't stand to disappoint him. The embarrassing questions pretty much were a history of my various injuries due to a chronic case of clumsiness. He never laughed at those stories though. Instead, my funniest foibles seemed to make him tense and he would run his hands through his hair.

We had been talking for a good couple of hours when I once again got caught in his eyes. His hand reached out and he slowly brushed his knuckles from my temple to my chin. I shivered and leaned closer. I could smell his breath as it blew across my face in a sigh. He smelled so sweet and I tilted my head toward his. He lifted his head and leaned in closer to me. He was watching my mouth and I reflexively licked my lips. He stopped a hairsbreadth from my mouth and slowly rubbed his lips lightly back and forth across mine. I was holding my breath, praying he would kiss me, but he pulled back slightly and looked in my eyes.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered. "Please Bella, may I kiss you?"

I had lost all ability to form a coherent response, so I shifted even closer to him. He lightly touched his lips to mine and I felt mine form around his. They were cold and hard and heavenly. My entire body was tingling and I ached to be closer. I felt his fingers sliding through my hair to lightly hold the back of my neck. I moaned and his hand gripped tighter and his lips moved more forcefully against mine. My body was lost in sensation and my mind was screaming for more. I moved my hand to his shoulder and it was so hard and strong. I pulled myself closer to him and he drew back, resting his forehead on mine. I was panting and he seemed to be breathing in every gasp I let out.

I looked into his eyes and they were dark and smoldering. He tilted his head down again and I held my breath. Suddenly, he tensed and shifted away. He seemed to be deciding something and finally he pulled away and sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to remember how to close my mouth. He gave me a crooked smile and said, "I want to kiss you again, but I am afraid it's time for more introductions."

Oh. "Jasper?" I managed to croak.

"No, I am afraid Jasper had to step out. But Emmett and Rosalie are here. They are my brother and sister."

How many of them were there? "I didn't realize you had such a large family," I said. I wondered what crazy powers they had.

Edward smiled and said, "Yes, well Emmett is certainly large. I don't want you to be afraid of him though. I am certain he will love you. He looks like a bear and acts like a kid."

"And what is Rosalie like?" I asked.

"Well," he said, looking uncomfortable. "Rosalie isn't the warmest person. Let's leave it at that."

Just then I heard a booming voice, "Hey Edward! Where's the human?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer owns everyhting except my midnight fantasies of Edward. Oh wait, she probably owns those too. Dang it!

**Please review after reading so that I know whether I should continue with this story. Thanks!**

Edward POV

With great effort, I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. As a vampire I have always been able to assimilate many differing thoughts and sensations at once. Kissing Bella was the first time I have ever felt overwhelmed. Nothing else had existed but her lips against mine, and the feel of her body, her heartbeat, her warmth and softness next to me. The only rational thought that had been in my head was the knowledge that I had to be gentle, so gentle. When she had moaned against my lips, I felt myself losing control. I wanted to get closer to her, to get inside her very soul.

I pulled away because I needed her so badly. I couldn't risk losing control and harming her. It was imperative that I be able to hold her again, kiss her again. My very life depended on it. She was breathing heavily and I anxiously pulled in every breath she released, reveling in the taste of her on my tongue.

I looked into her eyes darkened with desire and felt enormous satisfaction that I had been able to make her feel that. Me, who had only ever been alone. If I could make her feel a fraction of what she did to me, it would be the greatest thrill of my existence.

I couldn't stay away from her. I didn't want to. I _had_ to kiss her again.

Just then, I heard the thoughts of my brother and sister as they were coming down the drive. I briefly considered ignoring them, but I knew they would demand attention as soon as they got into the house. The next time I kissed Bella, I would make sure there were no interruptions.

Her heart was still beating so fast, I asked her if she was alright and then I pulled away and explained that my siblings had arrived. I tried to prepare her for their very different personalities, and I hoped that Rosalie would at least attempt to be civil.

Emmett was the one person I knew who always said exactly what they were thinking, so I was already cringing when I heard him yell, "Hey Edward! Where's the human?!"

Bella POV

I jumped at the sound of the booming voice and looked at Edward in shock to see him standing by the bed pinching the bridge of his nose.

After about a minute had gone by, Edward turned back to me with a gentle smile and asked if I was ready.

I, in turn, asked if he had any pieces of last minute advice for me. He squinted his eyes and said with mock seriousness, "Try to not show fear. If you remain calm, they usually will just sniff at you and then go away."

I laughed as he picked me up and headed for the stairs. As we started down I whispered, "When we get downstairs, let me walk. I am feeling better and I don't want to look like an invalid." He rolled his eyes at me but nodded.

When we reached the living room, everyone had already turned to look at us. I saw Emmett first. Edward set me down and held onto my arm to stabilize me as I stared up at the biggest man I had ever seen, in person anyway. He had to be about 6 foot 6 and he was built like a Mack truck. I probably would have gone fetal except when I looked at his face, he smiled and he had the sweetest dimples. Those along with his curly dark hair made him look like a cherub on steroids. I wasn't really scared of him, but he was most certainly intimidating.

Alice introduced me to him and he reached out and ruffled my hair and said, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

I must have managed to choke out some kind of greeting because he then turned to Edward and punched him on the arm saying, "Missed you brother."

Alice then said, "Bella, this is Rosalie."

I turned and saw the most beautiful woman ever created. Where Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward were nothing short of perfection, Rosalie was otherworldly. She had skin of porcelain white like the others and her features were perfect. Her eyes were large and golden brown with long lashes that curled upwards; her nose straight and narrow and just slightly upturned. Her lips were full and perfectly proportioned. Her golden eyebrows were slightly arched and perfectly symmetrical and she had golden blonde hair that flowed in silken waves down past her waist. She was wearing skinny jeans and a skin tight red sweater that revealed curves any woman would have killed for. It was like she had been ordered out of the ideal woman catalogue. I was completely awestruck and I may have drooled a little.

I limped closer to her, all the while unable to tear my eyes away. I continued to stare up at her and she looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow. Then I blurted out completely inappropriately, "I think I have a girl crush."

The room was silent for a moment and then Emmett's booming laughter rattled the windows. It managed to break whatever spell I had been under and I noticed Edward and Carlisle chuckling, Alice snickering and Esme staring at me in horror. Rosalie's lips turned up in a half smile and she moved away as Emmett grabbed me up in a bear hug and said, "Edward, I_ like_ her. Let's keep her!"

Edward growled and said, "Put her down Emmett. She is still recovering, and besides, she needs to eat."

"Awesome," said Emmett. "Let's go to the kitchen Bella." With that he threw me up on his shoulder and started heading down the hallway. Unfortunately when he got to the doorway, he kept going. I put my arms up and caught the doorjamb but I couldn't halt Emmett's momentum. I went tumbling off the back and landed in Edward's arms.

I gasped out, "Thanks for saving me again."

He smiled down at me and promised, "I will always be there to catch you."

Emmett turned back and said sheepishly, "Sorry Bella."

"No worries Emmett," I said, laughing at his chagrin. "Usually I fall all by myself. It's nice to have someone else to blame."

We entered the kitchen to find Alice trying to convince Esme that I wasn't in love with Rosalie. "It's just something they say Esme," said Alice. "Bella was just acknowledging Rosalie's beauty using the vernacular of the day." What? It wasn't like Esme could be much older than the rest of us, but Alice was acting like I had been speaking a foreign language or something.

Alice looked at me and said, "Esme's a little old-fashioned."

Esme looked over at me as well and said, smiling, "I was raised in a small town. I guess I sound a little naïve, huh?"

Carlisle hugged her and said sweetly, "I think you are perfect just as you are."

Once again there was a single plate of food. I looked around at everyone and asked, "Isn't anyone else eating?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "Actually Bella, we already ate."

"Oh," I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I would hate to be an imposition. I can eat at whatever time the rest of you normally do."

"You are anything but an imposition," Esme said firmly. "We just tend to keep different hours. Now I don't want to hear another word about it."

At that, the room cleared except for Edward and Alice who seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. I tried to ignore them as I ate.

This whole situation seemed so surreal. This family was so strange. I knew from my earlier conversation with Alice that none of them were related and while they all looked different, they also looked remarkably the same. And Emmett's earlier remarks about meeting the 'human' were confusing me. I knew they weren't normal, but did that mean they weren't human? And if they weren't human, what were they? Clearly they were also like the two that had attacked me in the forest, but these people were good, even if their abilities gave them an air of danger. But they were not dangerous to me. I knew none of them would ever harm me. A lot of my questions had been answered, but there were so many more that hadn't.

I was almost finished eating when I realized that I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Alice had left Edward and I alone. He was watching me again.

"So," he said. "I hear that Alice told you of my special ability."

"Yes," I said in a surprised tone.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to read my expression.

"It's funny," I replied. "When Alice and I discussed it, I wanted nothing more than to grill you about it, but we have spent the last several hours together and I honestly had forgotten all about it until now." I was very easily distracted around this man.

"Well now that it is no longer forgotten," he said smilingly. "Let the grilling begin."

"Okay," I said, excited now that he was going to open up. "How does it work? Can you hear everyone at once or one person at a time. Do you hear all of their thoughts? Do you have to concentrate or does it just flow in? Why do you think you can't hear me? Is there anyone else you can't read?"

He was laughing before I had even finished. "I guess you were serious about the grilling."

I rolled my eyes and he continued. "I can't tell you how it works. It just does, except with you, that is. I hear everyone at once, but I guess you could say I have to concentrate to hear a specific person. At least I have to concentrate on tuning the others out to pay attention to a particular person. Generally I do try to tune people out, but sometimes somebody will say something that draws my attention, like my name. Other times, I tend to hear things because, just like verbally, some people are louder than others."

I had to laugh at his smirk. His smile faded and he bent his head close to mine, his eyes smoldering again. "Then there is you," he said softly. "I wish I knew why I can't hear you. It really doesn't seem fair. Your thoughts are the ones I want most to know and yours are the only ones kept from me."

I couldn't comprehend why he would be so interested in my thoughts. I figured it must have been one of those wanting what you can't have kind of things. Just then, he tilted his head to the side and then smiled. "Now I think it is time to get you ready for bed." Once again I was in his arms. As he carried me up the stairs, I heard a cacophony of goodnights being hollered at me; Emmett's was the loudest of course. I yelled a goodnight back and heard laughter throughout the house.

Edward carried me into the room and looked at me questioningly. "The bathroom please," I told him. "And before you ask, I am fine. I don't need any help."

He smirked and said, "I thought I was the mind reader. Call if you need anything. I will be nearby." Great, that won't make me feel self-conscious about getting naked and into the shower.

Alice POV

I was so excited for Bella and Edward. Everything was happening just as it should. They belonged together. They were already moving so quickly, and since I saw that Bella would enter the bathroom without remembering her pajamas, things were going to proceed at an even faster rate. As soon as I had the vision of Bella hobbling back into the bedroom in a towel, I knew I had to get out of the house before Edward could catch a preview.

I tried to avoid looking for Bella's immediate future as I wasn't necessarily a voyeur and I had faith in Edward's control. Instead I ran through the woods behind the house to retrieve Jasper.

Jasper was being so stubborn. He was so afraid of hurting Bella. I knew I was going to have to spend much of the night convincing him that he wouldn't hurt someone I loved. I missed him and I wanted all of my family together. Now that Bella was with us, it felt like my family was finally complete.

Besides Jasper, of course, I had always felt closest to Edward. It had been painful to watch him wander the years alone. He was so close to having all of the happiness he deserved and I was going to make sure he got it.

Edward POV

I stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Bella to be finished. I couldn't wait to see her again. Was this how it would always be? We were separated by nothing more than a door and I still felt a sense of loss.

I forced myself away from the door and looked over my CDs trying to find something to put on so I wouldn't listen to her movements. She was entitled to her privacy and I had already overstepped the bounds of propriety enough for one day.

I put on Chopin's nocturnes, thinking she would find it soothing before bed. She had to be tired and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

The door opened and she hobbled out, a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair turned almost black was laying against her shoulders. Her skin, normally so pale was pink from the heat of her shower and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The towel was held together, tucked into the cleft between her breasts and I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth. It wasn't her blood that was enticing me though. In fact, her scent only fueled my lust for her body. Her skin looked warm and smooth and I ached to touch her.

I couldn't stop myself from staring and suddenly I was imagining all of the fantasies I had seen in the minds of the humans as well as my siblings, wanting to do all of those things and more with Bella. My cold body felt like it was on fire and I was tingling all over. I wanted to touch her so badly. I wanted to feel her skin under my hands, my tongue, my body. I needed to touch her, I _had_ to take her. I _had_ to make her mine.

She spoke. "I'm sorry. I forgot my clothes."

My eyes snapped back to her face and I saw confusion there. I suddenly realized that my hands were reaching out as if to grab her and I turned away quickly and ran out the door too fast for to probably see me move.

I raced to Carlisle's office and burst through the door.

_He looks upset. Edward, what is it? Is Bella alright?_

"She is now," I muttered.

_What is wrong Edward?_

"I'm a mess," I sighed in frustration, raking my hands through my hair.

_I can see that. Now tell me what the problem is._

"Bella came out of the bathroom," I ground out. "She was wearing a towel."

_Ah, I see._

"Do you?" I spat. "Then please enlighten me, because I am at a loss."

_Edward, you love her. Of course you are going to be physically attracted to her. It's perfectly normal and natural._

"There is nothing natural about what I was about to do Carlisle. I wanted to rip the towel off and attack her."

_When you say attack… Edward, was it her blood that you were craving?Or, something else?_

"Her blood?" I laughed derisively. "If only. That at least I can understand, that at least I can fight. No. It was her body."

_Again, that is natural Edward._

"Carlisle," I insisted. "I know that I love her. I love her mind, her sweetness, her selflessness, her innate goodness… But when I saw her standing there with nothing but a flimsy piece of material barely covering her, I cared _nothing_ for her feelings. I wanted her and in that moment, it didn't matter whether or not she felt the same. I could have taken her and I wouldn't have given a damn whether or not she were willing."

_That is clearly not true Edward or you wouldn't be in here speaking with me. You _did_ control yourself._

"Just barely," I began to pace. "God, when I kissed her earlier, it was like magic. It was sweetness itself, like nothing I have ever felt before or could have even imagined. There was lust, and I admit that it took some effort to maintain control, and I am also aware that my love for her _forced_ me to take care. But seeing her like that just now… I wanted to do so much more than kiss her and being gentle wasn't even something that occurred to me. I want her. I want her so much. Tell me what to do Carlisle." I was begging now. "How do I fight this when I don't _want_ to fight it?"

_Edward, there are no words of wisdom that will make everything right in your mind again. Just know that there is nothing wrong with your thoughts and feelings. Just like with anything else, it is your actions that will count. What made you walk away from her and come to me?_

"Fear," I said. "But that is what is so awful. It wasn't fear for her, but fear of what harming her would do to me. I know I cannot exist without being able to touch her and be with her. I'm a monster."

_No Edward you are not. You may be over a century old, but you are still a seventeen-year-old young man. Your body is awakening and you are experiencing the most powerful feelings there are. Of course they will be overwhelming. Look back on all of those teenage boys whose thoughts you were unfortunately privy to. While at the time, you were disgusted and annoyed by those thoughts, can you not understand them better now? Can you not also see how little control they had? It doesn't make you less of a man, in fact it shows your humanity quite well. _

"I am supposed to be her protector Carlisle," I said. "How do I protect her from my base urges?"

_I really don't think you need to protect her from yourself. But I do agree that you will need to court Bella. For us, the feelings we have when we find our mates are instantaneous, but things do work a bit differently for humans. You cannot rush her into anything, but you also cannot seek to deny yourself completely. Just take it slowly. _

"I'm not sure I can do that," I sighed. "And how do I not rush her without denying myself?"

_Continue to talk with her, kiss her, hold her hand. Just remember to be the gentleman you are. You already know that she will be yours. Alice has seen it and we have all seen it in the way the two of you look at each other. She is your soul mate Edward. It will take patience, but you know that your patience will be rewarded. Focus on that and I don't believe you will do anything to sabotage your happiness. _

"I hope you are right Carlisle."

_Trust me son, everything will work out as it should._

I left Carlisle and slowly made my way back to my room, praying that Bella had clothes on by now. I did trust Carlisle, but I didn't trust myself. I walked up to the door of our bedroom with a new determination. Carlisle was right. I needed to court Bella. Tomorrow, I would begin to woo her and as soon as I could be sure of her feelings, I would make her mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyer owns all of the wonderful Twilight characters. I only own my dirty little mind.

Bella POV

Huh? I couldn't figure out what had just happened. At first I thought Edward was going to kiss me again. He had been looking at me like he was about to pounce on me and instead of feeling afraid, I only felt excitement and anticipation.

Then suddenly, he just turned and ran. I guess I should have felt relieved that he hadn't been screaming while he ran away from me, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. I shrugged to myself and got into my sweats and t-shirt.

As I laid down on the bed, I tried to keep my mind off of Edward and all of the crazy things my body was telling me. I could feel that he wanted me. It was as if every cell in my being knew it and was reaching for it. I had felt attraction before. After all, I was human. I knew Johnny Depp was dreamy and that Robert Pattinson guy was too hot for words. I had even felt a little thrill when I knew that Mike liked me. I had never really felt anything for Mike himself, despite the fact that he was a really nice guy, but knowing that someone had romantic feelings towards me was flattering. But I had never felt such a magnetic pull towards someone like I did to Edward. But then, I wasn't entirely convinced that Edward was human…

That brought me to a whole other set of thoughts and worries. Edward was not normal and neither was anyone in his family. I made a mental list of the things that I knew and the things I merely suspected. I knew that they were all incredibly strong and fast. I knew that at least some of them had special powers. I knew they were all insanely beautiful. They all smelled really good, but maybe they just used a special bodywash. They were all extremely cold to the touch. Clearly, they had some circulation issues. They were also very pale, even more so than I was. Their skin was smooth, but hard. When one of them would carry me or when Edward held me, it was almost like touching a moving statue. I couldn't make sense of it.

My suspicions had more to do with what I felt rather than what I knew. I felt like the people in this family were good, but that they had the capacity to be dangerous. They were like some twisted Justice League. Edward was certainly _my_ hero, and he had displayed superhuman powers. No tights and no cape though. I didn't like the idea of radioactive spiders because, well, spiders creeped me out. And this beautiful mansion certainly didn't look like any batcave I had ever envisioned.

I knew that I was missing something important. Something simple that I had missed would explain everything. I was sure of it.

The crazy meanderings of my mind were slowing down and I closed my eyes and decided to leave it until the morning. It was much more pleasant to think about my kiss with Edward so I thought about that as I drifted off to sleep.

Edward POV

I stayed outside the bedroom until Bella's heart rate slowed and I could be assured that she was sleeping. I opened the door quietly and looked down on her as she slept. She was so beautiful and peaceful. I pulled the covers down just a bit so that I could watch her chest rise and fall with her breaths.

I knew that I had to be careful to not scare her with the strength of my feelings and my attraction to her. I needed her to fall in love with me before she discovered my secret. I had faith that she would love me as intensely as I loved her. Alice had seen it and I had complete faith in the vision.

Humans were so different from us though. It took them time to develop feelings and those were sometimes fickle. I had a feeling that Bella would be different though. She had already shown in a myriad of ways that she was far from a typical human. She truly was meant for me.

As I pondered the ways I would woo Bella, she began to stir. I stepped back, not wanting to frighten her if she woke. Her brow furrowed and she said, "No tights."

I stood still and waited for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. "Don't like spiders," she said. She talked in her sleep!

I moved closer again and waited impatiently to hear more. I hoped that I would get some clue as to how her mind worked since I was unable to hear her thoughts.

"Mmm… Edward," she sighed. I was in her dreams! I was on pins and needles waiting to hear more. What was she thinking as she dreamed of me? "Don't go Edward. Stay."

I was giddy. She wanted to be with me. It took every ounce of control I had to not rip the covers off and hold her to me. I would stay with her forever if she would allow me to. I would probably stay with her forever even without her permission.

"Edward," she spoke again. "Tell me… please. Edward."

What did she want me to tell her? If I could only know what she was thinking. I would give her anything she asked as long as she would stay with me. Did she want to know of my feelings for her? Should I tell her that I love her? Or was she still trying to figure out the secrets my family and I were keeping from her? Why couldn't I just hear her thoughts?

I didn't know how to proceed. I knew that I had to tell her the truth eventually, especially since my greatest dream was to keep her with me for all eternity. But I also knew that the truth could drive her away and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I wanted her to love me enough that she would see past it and stay. But I also knew that I couldn't allow her to leave. There would be nowhere that she could run that I couldn't find her.

It was such a quandary! I wanted to let her ease into her feelings and her life with me. But I also wanted to just take her and make her mine. On some level, she had to know that we were destined for each other. Perhaps I should just force the issue and trust that the end result would remain the same. The predator in me liked that option, but I loved her too much to take away her will.

I wanted her to come to me willingly. I had to be patient. I did feel a little guilty that I was only really giving her the illusion that she had a choice because I knew that no matter what was said and done, I would never let her go. I consoled myself with the knowledge that I had no choice in the matter either. She was my mate.

Bella had quieted and she was sleeping deeply. I continued to watch her through the night and though she spoke a few more times, she hadn't said my name again. I felt myself growing anxious for her to wake so that I could hear my name on her lips again.

I forced myself to focus on other things. I knew that I had to find out about the nomads that had chased her. Alice was certain they would come back for her. I needed to make sure that Bella was protected. My first instinct was to go after them and eliminate the threat to my love, but Alice said they would be able to elude us if we attacked. I hated the thought of just waiting for _them_ to attack. There had to be another way, and if there was, Alice would find it. Waiting was difficult but I knew that Alice would point us in the right direction. She already loved Bella as a sister.

As the sun began to rise, I heard Alice close to the house and I went to meet her.

Alice POV

I had spent most of the night with Jasper. I hated being away from him for too long, but I really wanted to spend the day with Bella. I knew that Edward was coming but I told him to meet me at the house. I wanted to be able to talk with everyone at once.

When I entered, everyone was seated in the dining room, as I knew they would be. "Edward," I said. "Wait until I tell everyone else and then you can yell at me."

He nodded and looked like he was trying to stifle his irritation.

I focused on Carlisle and told them, "I saw them going to Alaska. They are going to come across Kate's scent and track her to the others. They mean them no harm, but they are going to try to find out more about us."

Carlisle looked concerned. "Alice," he began. "Are you certain they are in no danger?"

"No," I replied. "I can't really be certain of a whole lot with these two. They aren't merely creatures of instinct. They are smart and talented. That they were able to evade us that first night shows that. They will look for our weaknesses. I don't know why they have fixated on Bella, but they won't give up and right now, the thought of getting to her is what they are living for right now. They don't mean the Denali clan any harm, but I don't know what they will do when they meet them."

"That's why she wants _us_ to go Carlisle," Edward said.

"That's right," I said. "You won't get there before them, but you might be able to reach them before they leave. I can't see it yet, but I will keep looking. If nothing else, Edward should be there because even if Tanya and the others tell you everything they know, Edward can see so much more. Plus, if you can get close enough to the nomads, Edward will know exactly what is going through their twisted minds."

"Alice," Edward began.

"Edward," I interrupted. "You know I don't want you away from Bella either, but this is how it has to be._ I_ will keep her safe."

"Yeah Edward," said Emmett. "We won't let anything happen to Bella."

Esme nodded, but Rosalie spoke up. "If you are counting on Edward and Carlisle meeting up with the nomads, are you sure they should go alone? Why do the rest of us have to stay and protect Bella if the nomads aren't even going to be here?"

She had been looking at me but Edward answered her. "Rosalie, if there is going to be a fight, it will be where Bella is, and Alice isn't counting on us meeting them. In fact, she thinks it highly unlikely."

Carlisle continued trying to ease Rosalie's mind. "They will have no reason to attack and if we can convince them that it would be in their best interests to leave her alone, we won't have to worry about a confrontation that could get Bella hurt."

Emmett piped up. "I should come with you, just in case you do run into them. I can be very persuasive," he grinned.

"Emmett," Carlisle said. "The point is to keep things from becoming violent."

"How are you going to keep Edward from starting something," Rosalie sneered. "He isn't exactly rational when it comes to this girl. Why are we even doing this? What is she to us?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. "She is a part of our family now. We will protect her as we would any member of this family."

"Well maybe she shouldn't be a part of this family," Rosalie spat. "She's a human!"

Edward glared at her and with a harsh edge to his voice, said, "She is my mate."

I couldn't stop Rosalie from spewing her venomous thoughts at Edward, but I still tried to diffuse the situation. "Rose," I said. "Bella is going to be one of us. She and Edward belong together and she belongs with us."

Rosalie however wasn't ready to let it go. "Really," she said. "And has anyone bothered to ask the girl how she feels about all of this? She doesn't even know what we are and if she did, she would probably race out of here as fast as she could. At least she would if she were the least bit intelligent."

"Rose," Esme said softly. "Would you really want to deny your brother happiness?"

"This isn't just about him," Rosalie insisted. "This affects us all. We should not be putting our family in danger for a human girl or Edward's creepy fantasies."

"Enough," said Carlisle. "Rosalie, I have made my stance on this clear. She_ is_ part of this family now. We will do what we have to in order to protect her. And we will _all_ do our part."

"Jasper is going to stay outside of the house until you are back Edward," I told him. "It's unnecessary, but he knows you will feel better that way. He is going to keep checking on her father as well. I will see them before they come back, but it makes him feel better to be extra vigilant." I couldn't help but smile. My military man.

Edward looked at me and asked, "How much time do we have?"

"You need to leave right away." At his pained expression, I told him, "You will wake her up and say goodbye. It would hurt her feelings if you were to go without telling her. Just remember that the sooner you get there, the sooner you will get back."

Bella POV

I woke up to something cold and smooth on my neck. As I opened my eyes, I realized that Edward was nuzzling my neck. Instantly my body was on edge and I started to tingle all over. His lips moved up to my ear and he softly breathed, "I am so sorry to wake you love, but I didn't want to leave without kissing you goodbye."

That woke me up quickly, and my stomach dropped. "But where are you going?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I need to go see some friends," he said. "We won't be long."

"Who are these friends?" I asked.

"They are a family like mine that live in Alaska," he said.

"Okaaay…" I started. "And what are you trying to avoid telling me?"

At first I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but something in my face must have changed his mind. "Alice saw that the people who attacked you were heading that way…" he began.

"No!" I interrupted. "There is no way you are going after them. I cannot have you or Carlisle getting hurt because of me."

"Bella," he said cajolingly. "We are not going to get hurt. We probably won't even run into them, and if we do, all we are going to do is explain that you are under the protection of our family. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Really," she said. "You think you can just have a civil conversation with them? Did you forget my encounter with them?"

"Bella," he said with a smile playing about his lips. "Have a little faith in me. I can take care of myself and you quite well. Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't allow it. I fully intend to come back to you. I am not the least bit worried and neither should you be. Honestly, the only reason I have for not wanting to go is that I can't stand to be away from you."

I couldn't deny the thrill that went through me hearing that. Why this incredible man wanted me I would never know, but I couldn't doubt it. Not when he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the planet. I couldn't help but melt.

"Just hurry back, okay?" I said. "I don't know what is happening between us, but I know it won't feel right when you are away from me." I knew I should be embarrassed about admitting that to him, but I couldn't bring myself to hide anything from him, especially when he was so close and his eyes were looking at me so warmly.

He held me tight and his normally smooth voice was raspy as he said, "Oh Bella, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I _will_ hurry back. Nothing could keep me from you for long."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine softly. I couldn't help but gasp and I felt his smile on my lips. He pulled away and whispered, "Carlisle is ready. I have to go now. Sleep my Bella and I will be home before you know it."

He breathed across my face and the sweetness left me wanting more, but I was too dazed to move. With that, he was gone. I was light-headed enough that I began to fall back asleep still feeling the tingling from his kiss.

**Please, please, please review. The speed of my updates are a direct reflection of the number of reviews I receive. That isn't a threat; It is merely proof that I am desperate for attention. Let me know what you like and what you hate.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Bella's Mom jeans. I need to go shopping…

Bella POV

When I awoke the next morning, I was surprised to find myself alone and the house seemed quiet. I stretched and noticed that my ankle seemed to be feeling better. It was still tender but I knew from experience that I should be tripping over my own feet by tomorrow.

I knew that somebody would be coming for me at some point and if Alice was going to monopolize all of my time for the day, I needed to get moving. I opened up the laptop that Edward had gotten for me and logged on. I had no idea what I was looking for, but I had to start somewhere.

I began by googling extra sensory perception and I got a lot of psychic hotline sites. There were the usual TV shows and movies that dealt with paranormal stuff as well. There really didn't seem to be much that would fit with Alice's or Edward's abilities. Most of the stuff was entertainment-oriented or too steeped in the conspiracy theory category.

I moved onto 'evolutionary mutations' and ended up with a bunch of comic book information. I had pretty much given up on the whole superhero theory considering that I hadn't seen one cape and while Carlisle certainly came across as mild-mannered, I just couldn't see him beating the tar out of some criminal.

Maybe they were aliens, but why would they be wasting their time here in Forks? I had a brief vision of Alice ordering couture spacesuits and had to laugh. But really, when I thought seriously about it, it did seem like a plausible rationale. They were all inhumanely beautiful. Rosalie certainly had an otherworldly beauty. Perfection like that just didn't seem possible in my world.

I knew my theories and speculations were probably ridiculous, but I also knew that the Cullen family was not normal. They were so far from normal that they defied rational explanation.

I still felt like I was missing some important clue that would tie all of this together, and it was becoming increasingly important for me to figure this out. Edward was affecting me in way that no one else ever had and I needed to know what he was, since normal wasn't it. Normally someone as beautiful and perfect as Edward wouldn't look twice at someone like me, I thought wryly.

When I thought back to our goodbye, I was both giddy and chagrined. Being kissed by Edward was overwhelming and completely consuming. I flushed just thinking about it, and then I got even hotter when I thought about what I had said to him. How could I have blurted that out to him? He seemed like he was feeling something for me but perhaps he was just slumming it with me. Clearly he could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want me?

I needed to chill out and not take any of this too seriously. Edward was too good for me. I needed to back off and protect my heart. There was no way this could last. There was nothing about _me_ that could hold someone like _him_. As I started to get more and more depressed I made the decision to get back in control of myself. It was easier now that he was out of the house to start facing reality again. I was and always would be just plain Bella Swan. And Edward? He was perfection. Perfection was not meant for me.

I closed the laptop and stretched. While my train of thought had definitely been a downer, I did feel a bit better now that I had mentally smacked myself around.

"Bella, you are awake!" Alice came skipping in. "Let's get you dressed and down to breakfast."

"Good morning Alice," I had to smile. "Do I get to dress myself today?"

"Yes," she said, a moue of distaste marring her perfect mouth. "But, only until your new wardrobe arrives."

"What new wardrobe?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," she began. "I may have ordered a few things for you last night. Nothing too flashy, and no high heels. I promise that you will look beautiful in each and every outfit."

"Alice," I said, trying to not get irritated. "I have clothes. I like my clothes. I believe we had this conversation already. Not only do I not need anything, I certainly don't want you spending money on me!"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Bella, I have more money than I could ever spend and believe me, it will continue to pour in. Besides, it makes me happy to buy you things. You are my friend, the only one I have, unless you count my family, which I don't."

I couldn't speak for a moment. Despite the fact that she was acting blasé, I could tell that she really meant that. At first I felt bad that Alice seemed lonely, and then I thought about the fact that I really couldn't claim any real friends either. That was too depressing to really dwell on, so I rasped out, "Alice, I am your friend and nothing will change that. You don't need to buy me things."

Alice looked like she was going to tear up as well, but then she shook her head and smirked. "Okay Bella, maybe _you_ don't need me to buy you things, but _I_ need it. It hurts my eyes to look at you in those baggy t-shirts. Honestly, you wear Mom jeans, Bella. It is physically painful to me."

I was too shocked to come up with any sort of witty retort and she took advantage of my speechlessness and threw my bag at my feet as she said, "Choose well Bella, for today is the last day any of those hideous clothes will see the light of day again."

I finally got my voice back and said loudly, "Alice, my clothes aren't hideous. They are me! We can't all be as gorgeous as you."

Alice looked at me so sadly, I lost my anger, until she spoke again.

"Bella," she said. "Those clothes aren't you and that is why they are hideous. They are hiding the real you and I don't understand why you do that because the real you is beautiful."

I knew that I was far from beautiful and that Alice was probably just trying to get her way by appealing to my vanity. Normally I would have rolled my eyes at such blatant flattery, but the sincerity in her voice and expression made me pause. "Alice," I asked tentatively. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Alice smiled and took my hand into her cold one. "I see a lovely young woman with porcelain skin and silky brown hair, who has no idea of the effect she has on people. I see strength and kindness. I see vulnerability and selflessness. I see a love for laughter and joy in the simplest of life's pleasures. I see talent and determination. I see all of those things and so much more. I am lucky that I see these things because you, Bella, try as hard as you can to hide all that is wonderful about you. I had to work damn hard to see those things, so don't you dare tell me that I am wrong or try to make light of it."

I didn't know what to say. I had honestly expected her to say something about my split ends or my crackly, dry skin and then force me into a vat of moisturizer. I couldn't deny that hearing someone like Alice say those things about me was enormously gratifying and a little humbling. It was hard to be snippy with her when she was stroking my ego. Of course, that may have been her plan all along. Drive me into teary speechlessness and then move in for the wardrobe kill…

"Alice," I started. "I am touched by your words. Honestly. But, I fail to see how my clothes are responsible for hiding all of the gloriousness that is me."

Alice smirked and said, "Okay, now I thought I told you not to make light of it… Very well. The clothes are only a small part. Let me ask you something. What is in all of your notebooks?"

That caught me off guard. "Well, actually I started out with journals, but my life wasn't really anything to write home about. So they are pretty much filled up with short stories. Some of them are based on little things that happened to me or things I overheard about others. I love to write, but I am not the most creative person, so I take real-life situations and kind of embellish and exaggerate. They aren't anything special. It's just something I enjoy."

"How many people have read them?" Alice asked.

"Um, none."

"Why?" she asked, and I had a feeling I was being lead somewhere but I couldn't seem to stop myself from answering.

"Why would I show them to anyone?" I retorted. "I write for my own pleasure."

"Really," she skeptically.

"Well. Okay, I do want to be a writer, someday," I said. "But these are just practice."

"Really," she repeated.

"They aren't even any good. No one else would be interested."

"Really."

"Alice," I said with a warning in my tone, which she of course ignored.

"What if I told you I was dying to read them Bella?" she asked me. "Would you let me read them?"

"Er, I don't know…"

"Well then, what if I told you that Edward was dying to read them? Would you let him?"

"Can you get to the point Alice?" I asked exasperatedly.

"The point," she said forcefully, "is that you hide _everything_. You hide your feelings, your talent, and you hide your hot body!"

"Hot body?" Now I was burning with embarrassment.

"And that isn't even the worst of it," she went on, really on a roll now. "You hide from life and everything it could be."

I wasn't sure how to respond. She was so earnest and serious that I didn't know how to react. I couldn't even get defensive because I was so confused. "Alice, did something happen?"

Alice sighed and said, "Bella, I just wish you could see in yourself a fraction of what the rest of see."

Alice walked to the door and then turned to look at me. "Now," she said. "Get dressed and I will be back in five minutes to take you down to breakfast." With that, she walked out, leaving me to wonder how the usual insults about my clothing had turned into some sort of life lesson.

Alice POV

As I left Bella, I realized that I still had a lot of ground to cover. I found myself wishing that I hadn't insisted that Edward go with Carlisle. If he had been here, I felt certain that Bella wouldn't have had an opportunity to start thinking her ridiculous thoughts.

Although I was relieved that Edward hadn't been here to see my latest vision which had Bella removing herself from our home and family. She was muddling up everything with her insecurities. I played with the idea of telling her in detail of my vision of her and Edward and their future together, but I wasn't sure how it would play out. Her thought processes were so convoluted and unpredictable, I found myself reassured that I could get _any_ visions of her at all.

The thought that my visions were changing because Bella felt like she wasn't worthy of Edward frustrated me. I wasn't about to let Edward lose the love of his life and me the sister I wanted so badly because Bella was getting twitchy.

I had a feeling that Edward was going to be the deciding factor. Bella had to understand that Edward loved her above all else and she needed to stop questioning the why of it.

With any luck, Bella would eventually recognize that love is what it is and it doesn't have to make sense. Until then, I would work on her self-esteem issues and hope that if she felt beautiful, she would see herself as I did. Plus, it would be fun making her over. She really was a beautiful girl and I wanted her to flaunt it. Maybe Rosalie could give her lessons. Or maybe not…

**Not a long chapter, I know... But I am working on the next one and I will type faster if I get more reviews. Pretty pretty please review? I promise more hot vampire lovin' soon if I get some reviews...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am a total and complete loser for taking so long to update. My only excuses are that I am a single mom of three and I am back in school full time. Sorry! Plus, I got sucked into JR Ward's Black Dagger Brotherhood series. Awesome books and I highly recommend them. Check them out. While the brothers are a far cry from Edward, they are some seriously hot and steamy vampires. Check them out!**

**Edward POV**

The drive to Alaska was long and frustrating. I missed Bella. It seemed amazing to me that a few days ago I hadn't even known she existed, and now I couldn't fathom life without her.

Carlisle's thoughts were only exacerbating the situation. With only him and me in the car, it was difficult trying to tune him out. "Carlisle," I said pleadingly.

_I'm sorry Edward. I am just so pleased that you have found your mate. Bella is truly a treasure and I look forward to welcoming her into the family. I have never seen you react with such humanity before._

"Humanity?" I laughed. "I wasn't aware that being a lovesick fool constituted proof of one's humanity."

_Of course it does. Love is the basic essence of humanity. _

I realized he was right. For the last 80 years, I had spent most of my existence feeling like a monster, an abomination of nature. I had felt that my only saving grace had been my love for my family and likewise, knowing of my family's love for me. I had relied on that love, albeit unconsciously, to make sense of my place in this world, however unnatural it may be. Now, with Bella in my life, I felt like I had a purpose, a reason for being. It was freeing in a way I had never thought possible. I had to wonder at the majesty of fate. I had to become what I am in order to find my soulmate.

"Carlisle," I asked. "Does it get any easier with time? Right now, I want nothing more than to turn around, grab Bella and never let her go. And I am not speaking figuratively here either. I want to literally hold her forever."

_Edward, I miss Esme every second I am away from her. And I am sure your siblings would say the same of their mates. As far as physically, I am sure you recall that it took Rosalie and Emmett nearly a decade to be pried apart. And Alice and Jasper are never far from each other even now. _

"But Carlisle," I said. "I have never, as a vampire, felt physically ill before. And yet that is the only way I can describe being away from Bella. Will this pass?"

_Will it pass? Probably not. My love for Esme is as strong and passionate now as it was the moment I knew she was my mate. Probably even stronger now. I could not exist without her and frankly, I am uncertain how I managed to ever live before her. _

"But then how do you do it?" I asked. "How do you leave her and go to the hospital every day?"

_Well, to be honest, there are times that I think I could spend the rest of eternity in Esme's arms and want for nothing else. But I do find joy in being a doctor and Esme finds joy in art and architecture. We both find joy in our family. I love Esme's creativity and resourcefulness and I know she loves the healer in me. The things we do as individuals are a part of what attracts us to each other and makes our love stronger. _

"Theoretically, that all makes sense," I replied. "But I still have to wonder if I will have the strength to be away from her, because right now, this is killing me.

Carlisle chuckled. _I think it is because she is so far away right now. How did you fare when she was with Alice all day and you were helping Esme redo your bedroom?_

"I see your point," I nodded. "I knew that Bella was having fun and I also felt good about turning my space into our space. I was anxious and excited, but I didn't feel sick like I do now."

_I think that is because you knew that Bella was only a few steps away and she was happy. As her mate, it will always be your first instinct to protect her. I don't just mean physically, although that is a huge part of it. Providing for her safety and well-being is now your first priority. Your own survival instinct is now nothing compared to the needs of your mate. It is simply how our kind is. _

"That makes sense," I said. "Selfishly, I wanted nothing more than to stay with Bella, but here I am…"

_Yes, on the road to Alaska because it is what you must do to protect your mate. Let us hope this trip proves worthwhile. _

**Bella POV**

Alice came back and hauled me down into the kitchen and handed me a pop-tart and an apple. I ate while she described in great detail the many new outfits that would be arriving that day. She said she couldn't wait to reorganize the closet.

"Alice," I said. "Maybe you should wait for Edward to get back. I don't want him to think I am taking over."

"Bella, hello!" she laughed. "Do you not recall the changes he made to the bedroom? He _wants_ you to take over."

"And that was about the sweetest thing in the world," I said. "But everyone is working under the assumption that I am going to be here for an extended period of time. I mean, if those lunatics that were chasing me can be reasoned with, there won't really be a reason for me to stay."

"Bella," Alice smiled. "I think we are working under the assumption that you will be here for much longer than an extended period, and those 'lunatics' are hardly the reason we want you to stay."

"Alice," I said. "Sometimes I feel like I have entered the Twilight Zone. You all act like I belong with you and really, I just don't get it."

"I know," Alice said. "But you will. And now that you are done eating, Emmett has requested your presence in the living room."

With that, she picked me up once again and flitted to the living room, where she deposited me on the couch in front of an enormous TV.

"Bella," Emmett bellowed. "Well, I wanted to teach you some wrestling maneuvers, but since you are still injured, how about we stick with some video games?"

"Uh, sure," I said weakly. "But Emmett, I don't really play many video games. I'm not sure how well I will do."

"Awesome," he replied. "I happen to like winning so we are a good match."

"Alright you two," Alice said. "I am off to rearrange the closet to make room for Bella's new wardrobe. Emmett, you play nice and don't be a sore loser."

As she pranced out, Emmett burst out, "Wait! What? Alice, did you see something?"

Alice ignored him and giggled as she flew up the stairs.

Emmett put in Mario Kart and after the first couple of races, I actually started doing fairly well, despite Emmett's nearly constant trash-talking. Every time he shot a turtle shell at me, he had to shout out, "You're going down Swan!" Every now and again he would follow that with a, "You can't beat the master and I _am_ the master," always followed by maniacal laughter.

By the third race, I was ready to throw the controller at his enormous head. After a particularly loud round of excessive chortling from my opponent, I finally lost it. "I get it Emmett! You are the master. You eat little girls like me for lunch. Just shut it and play!"

Emmett gasped and dropped his wheel, leaving me to blow by him. He didn't bother to pick the remote up again as he fell on the floor in hysterical laughter. While his amusement was more than a tad excessive, I ignored him and quickly moved into first place. I managed to win the race which seemed to turn the tide in our contest. We continued for several more races and I spanked him soundly.

It was nice to find something I could do as well as one of these extraordinary creatures. After I stole the Mushroom Cup from his dirty clutches, Emmett threw down the remote and conceded.

"So," he asked. "What do you want to do? Do you want to play something else? Arm wrestle?" He waggled his eyebrows as he grinned at me.

"Uh, no," I replied, laughing. "Maybe we could just talk."

"Sure," he shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged noncommittally.

"Ooooh," he said knowingly. "You want to talk about Edwaaaard."

"No!" I said much too quickly.

"Do you want me to pass him a note at third period and ask if he likes you?" he asked, gushing much like Jessica Stanley would have.

"Emmett," I said warningly.

"Okay Bella," he grinned. "I'm sorry. But just so you know, he does like you. And I mean he _really_ likes you, in the whole 'wants to spend the rest of his life worshipping your body' kind of likes you."

I knew my blush was off the charts from the heat I felt all over my face. I couldn't even respond.

I was considering whether to try to hobble away in a huff or throw something at his head when I heard Alice yell, "Emmett, you are on thin ice."

Emmett looked abashed and apologized. "Okay, Bella. This time I really am sorry. Kind of."

I looked back at him and he was smiling at me angelically as he gave me the weirdest puppy dog face I had ever seen. He looked so ridiculous I had to laugh, and then I gave him my sternest look. "No more Emmett, got it?"

After that, we settled into a comfortable conversation. He asked me about growing up in Arizona and he told me about places he and his family had visited. It was nice. Emmett was the cuddliest bear of a man I had ever met. He teased me mercilessly but it was hard to take offense when he laughed just as hard when I would tease him.

After a couple of hours, Esme walked in bringing me a sandwich. Emmett took that as his cue to check in with Rosalie, saying "I better go see how much trouble I'm in."

Esme noticed my worried look as he walked out and said in a reassuring tone, "Emmett loves you like a sister already."

"I haven't chased Rosalie out, have I?" I asked.

"Well," she replied. "Rosalie doesn't warm to people very easily. In all honesty, she will probably avoid you for as long as she is able. But please, don't take that personally. It really has much more to do with Rose than it does with you."

Somehow that didn't make me feel better.

**Sorry that there isn't any hot vampire lovin' yet. I wanted Bella to begin developing relationships with the rest of the family while Edward was gone. I promise to update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Anyone see the New Moon clip? And how about Robert Pattinson at the MTV Movie Awards? ROWR!**

**Bella POV**

Esme and I continued to talk while I ate my lunch. By seemingly mutual consent, we didn't talk about Rosalie any longer. I asked her how she had met Carlisle and she managed to make it sound like the most romantic story in the world while being completely evasive. An hour later, I still had no idea of how and when they had met, but I had every detail of her feelings from the moment she saw him. From anyone else, the descriptions probably would have seemed overly sentimental, but coming from Esme, there was only sincerity and pure, unadulterated joy. I envied her ability to be so free and open with her feelings. Of course, from what I had seen of her interactions with Carlisle, he loved her just as completely, and that had to be helpful for a gal's self-esteem.

Esme tilted her head for a moment and then turned to me saying, "Alice is heading out. She has a few more things she wants to pick up for you."

"Wait a minute," I said, putting my hands up. "How did you know that? Just what is your special power?"

Esme laughed and tapped her ear. "I guess you could say I have super-human hearing. But that isn't really a power, per se. We all have that. Actually, I don't really have a gift like Alice and Edward, although Carlisle insists that my ability is an enormous capacity to love. Personally I don't really see that as an ability so much as a choice."

"I don't know Esme," I replied thoughtfully. "I think Carlisle might have it right, and it seems like a pretty significant gift." Esme was what I expected every fairy tale heroine should be. I could almost imagine birds sitting on her shoulder and forest critters prancing alongside her as she sang a song.

"Oh Bella," Esme said. "You are so sweet. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here. I hope you know that we already consider you a part of our family."

I could feel my blush as I responded shyly, "Thanks Esme. I am very fond of all of you as well."

"And you have made Edward so happy," she gushed. "I have hoped for so long that he would find someone. I am so pleased that he found you."

She was so sweetly sincere that I didn't want to disappoint her, but I had to tell her, "Look Esme, I have only known Edward for a few days. I'm not really sure where all of this is heading."

"Nonsense," Esme said. "It can only take a moment to find your soul mate. I can see it just by the look in your eyes when I say his name. You must know he feels the same way about you."

Soul mate? I wasn't sure I even believed in such a thing, and even if I did, Edward was perfection. How could he be meant for me? I just looked down and tried to think of a way out of the conversation, but she took pity on me. "Never mind," she said. "I can see that I am making you uncomfortable. We will change the subject, but just try to remember that you should trust your heart, and don't try to make sense of everything. Love is never logical and rarely makes sense."

With that, she moved the topic to my schooling and what my interests were as far as secondary education. As we talked, and I shared my love of reading and writing with her, I became more and more convinced that Carlisle was right about her 'gift'. She was endlessly interested by everything I had to say and was both encouraging and supportive of whatever I wanted to do. I had a feeling that I could tell her I wanted to sprout wings and fly and she would have managed to make it sound reasonable and attainable. She reminded me a bit of my mom, although my mom always seemed disappointed that my dreams weren't loftier or more exciting. Actually, my mom probably would have been thrilled if I told her I wanted to sprout wings and fly.

After a while, Esme got up and said, "Bella, I wanted to go look up some recipes. Are you okay here or do you want me to help you to your room?"

"Actually," I said. "I noticed earlier that the sun was out. Could you help me outside? I would love some fresh air."

Suddenly Esme looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure dear?" she asked. "You wouldn't want to catch a chill."

"Positive," I assured her. "I need to get outside for a bit and I might as well take advantage of the weather while I can."

"Oh, okay," she said, looking perturbed. "Um, I really need to, uh, go to the toilet! You can manage on your own, right?" And with that, she sped up the stairs. Amazing. Until that moment, I hadn't been allowed to move anywhere on my own power. just when I though I had a handle on things, one of them would say or do something to remind me that they were not normal. Why wouldn't Esme want to go outside?

**Edward POV**

We had finally reached our destination and I was equal parts relieved and anxious. Eleazar met us at the door and was very welcoming as usual. "Edward, Carlisle," he smiled genuinely. "I am so pleased, although a bit surprised, that you are here. To what do we owe this honor?" _I wonder if has to do with the nomads that were here._

"Actually, yes Eleazar," I responded. "It does concern the nomads. How long ago did they leave?"

"Earlier this morning," he replied. "What is going on?"

"These nomads have become a concern for our family due to our new member," Carlisle answered.

Carmen walked in as we moved to the sitting room. "A new member," she said with a smile. "Carlisle, have you an addition to your family?"

"Carmen," Carlisle smiled back. "It is lovely to see you." He took her hand and said, "Yes, Esme and I have been blessed with another daughter and Edward has found his mate."

Carmen clapped her hands and gave me a hug as Eleazar said, "Congratulations Edward. This is good news indeed. We are so pleased for you."

I thanked him and Carmen took my hands as she said with concern, "Edward, we are happy to hear this news in person, but I have to believe there is another reason for you coming all this way." _Is it because of James and Victoria?_

"If those names belong to the nomads that were here earlier, then yes." I told her.

"Edward?" Carlisle prompted.

"Sorry Carlisle," I said. "Apparently, the nomads are called James and Victoria."

"Well, it would seem that we have much to learn from each other," Eleazar said. "Why don't you tell us what has happened and then we will see how we can help."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded.

Carlisle explained how we came to find Bella in our lives following Alice's vision and James and Victoria's part in the situation. He told them about Alice's subsequent visions of Bella as part of our family and finally about my relationship with the amazing and beautiful human girl. "So you see," he finished. "Bella is an integral part of our lives after even this short a time. It is imperative that we protect her and we have reason to believe that the two who came here are for some reason fixated on Bella. We believe that they will come after her."

Carmen shook her head and said, "I don't understand why you don't just change her. Surely they would have no reason to attack her if she were no longer human."

Carlisle turned to me and I responded, "It isn't quite that simple. The fact is that Bella _is_ human. She doesn't even know what we are yet. I would prefer to wait until she can come to terms with what is meant to happen. She should choose this life for love. I would hate to change her for any other reason."

Eleazar asked, "Do you have reason to believe that she might not want such a thing?"

"I can't answer that honestly," I said. "She knows that we are different and that Alice and I have gifts, but as far as she is concerned, vampires are an over-used Halloween costume. I am sure the fact that _we _are vampires would never occur to her."

"Why have you not told her yet?" Carmen asked. _Do you think it will change her feelings for you?_

"It's complicated," I said. "Humans court each other differently than our kind. Carlisle believes that it will take her some time to realize the depths of her feelings. I want to give her that time before I tell her what we are. Once she is able to deal with that, it will be a whole other matter for her to make the decision to give up her human life. Alice is certain it will come to pass and I must be patient to make the transition as easy as possible on her."

"Of course you do," Carmen smiled. "It must be very difficult for you, hiding what you are from the one you love."

"It is," I agreed. "But Bella is worth anything and everything. She deserves this time. I won't have those monsters taking anything away from her. That's why we had to come here. Alice believed that it was the best course of action, although she also knew we wouldn't intercept them."

"You should have called us Edward," Carmen said. "At the very least, we could have spoken on your behalf and warned them away." She smiled mischievously and added, "And I am sure that Kate would have been more than happy to provide them some added incentive."

"Actually, Carmen," Eleazar said. "I think Alice was right to not warn us. The female's gift would have led them far from us had we any intent to harm them." He looked at us seriously and then paused to chuckle. "Even knowing of Alice's visions never lessens the impact of her power. Victoria's gift is subtle, but powerful. Essentially, she knows which path to take to keep away from danger. I don't believe that she can see what the specific danger is, but it is as if she can avoid going in a direction that could hurt her."

"Well that explains how they were able to elude us the night we saved Bella," Carlisle said. "What about the male, James? Does he have a gift?"

"Ah, yes," said Eleazar. "His gift is not subtle at all. He is a tracker. Not as gifted as some I have seen, but worthy of note nonetheless, particularly since he strikes me as being quite tenacious." _I don't see him giving up the hunt._

"What reason did they give for coming here?" Carlisle asked.

"They came across our scent as they were moving through the area," Eleazar answered. "They did mention your family and asked us about you all. Naturally, they did not mention their run-in with your mate, Edward. We were pretty clear from the beginning about our diet and our expectations for them if they were to decide to remain in the area. They in turn made it clear that they had no desire to remain in our company following such rules."

"What did you tell them of us?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"My friend," Eleazar said. "We merely told them that your family followed the same diet that we do and that you maintained a permanent residence in that area. We would never tell them of your gifts. You are family to us and we will protect your secrets as such."

"Of course Eleazar," Carlisle said, chagrined. "I shouldn't have even had to ask."

Eleazar waved off the unspoken apology and looked at me. "Edward, I think you may have to rethink upping your timeline for changing your mate. I really don't see James giving up. He just strikes me as one that cannot stand to lose. I think he will keep after her until he either has her or is destroyed." _He relies on his female, but his arrogance will override her warnings in the end._

"Well, I am disappointed, but not surprised," I told them. "Thank you both for your help, as well as your well wishes."

"Edward," Carmen said. "You are very welcome. We look forward to meeting Bella soon."

"Yes," added Eleazar. "And please let us know if you need us. Kate, Tanya and Irina are out hunting, but I am sure I speak for everyone when I tell you that we would be happy to assist in any way you require."

"Oh, they will be so sad if they miss out on a chance to see you two," Carmen said. "Can you not stay for awhile longer?"

I hated to disappoint Carmen, but I wanted nothing more than to get back on the road and home to Bella. We made our apologies and walked to the car. I turned and looked at Carmen. "Could you share my news with the others when they return?"

"Of course Edward," Carmen assured me. _Tanya will be disappointed for herself, but happy for you. _

I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face as I said, "I thought I was the mind-reader."

She waved me off and Carlisle and I headed out. "I think we can make it back by morning," I grinned at Carlisle.

He grinned back. "Well by all means hurry. Our mates are waiting for us."

**Okay, just a short chapter to get some stuff out of the way. Next up will be Bella and Edward's reunion as well as Bella's introduction to Jasper. Please remember to review. It hurts my heart to get bunches of story alerts and hardly any reviews. Speaking of, thank you to YankeeDiva and MadisonBelle. They have reviewed after each chapter. It means a lot and I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would love to give some great excuse as to why it has taken me so long to update, but the fact is: I'm a jackass. That's all. Oh, and also because there are way too many talented writers that keep sucking me into their stories, thus not allowing me to work on my own. For those of you who haven't given up on me, you're nuts. I am clearly not a reliable writer. You know those authors who take so long between updates that you have to go back and reread chapters just to remember what it's about? Yeah, I had to do that with own damn story! Pathetic, I know.**

I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all. I'm just messin' around.

Edward POV

As a vampire with a built-in radar detection system, I normally drove in excess of the speed limit, though this time I was pushing my car harder than I ever had before. I knew that Bella was safe with my family, but after Eleazar's warnings about this male, James, I found that I couldn't concentrate on anything other than making sure my mate was safe in my arms. I had faith in my family and Alice in particular to make sure Bella was taken care of, but I wanted to make sure I was between my love and anything or anyone that might attempt to harm her. It was a strange feeling for me, this helplessness I felt when away from her. I am so used to feeling invincible that any threat felt overwhelming.

_She is fine. We will be home soon Edward, but if you don't slow down, the car may not make it._ Carlisle was equal parts amused and concerned by my aberrant behavior. I was normally the calm one, the one that didn't let emotion and instinct sway me. All I knew was that I wouldn't feel complete until Bella was once again in my arms and under my immediate protection.

I was wondering if I could run faster than the car could go when my phone chimed. "Yes Alice," I answered. "Is Bella alright? What is going on? Have you seen anything?"

"Bella is great. She has been spending quality time with the family," she laughed. "Everything is as it should be for the most part. As far as what I have seen... there is no way you will leave her side once you are with her again, so I suggest that you hunt now."

"Alice," I started to argue.

"Edward," she interrupted. "Trust me. Hunt now and you won't have to leave her later. Do it for Carlisle if not for yourself. He is just as anxious to spend quality time with Esme. Get this out of the way first. Please."

"Anywhere in particular I should pull over," I acquiesced, rather grudgingly.

"I think you will find the game satisfactory in about 10 more minutes," she said laughingly.

I hung up and did as she asked. She had never steered me wrong and I knew that while Carlisle could always hunt later with Esme, his thoughts had shown that had other ideas in mind for their reunion. It actually made me feel a bit better to know that Carlisle was so distracted by thoughts of being with his mate, despite the fact that they had been together for so many years.

We had come across a herd of elk and were finished when I caught a scent on the breeze. I looked at Carlisle and we both began to run. We had smelled those particular scents before and I had to wonder at what else Alice had seen. Clearly it was the same nomads we had encountered before. As we were downwind, and I couldn't hear any thoughts beyond those of Carlisle, it was difficult to say how far they were from us. We stayed on the track and then suddenly the scents split. It was obvious that somehow they knew they were being tracked. I had a brief moment of indecision and halted. _What do you want to do Edward?_

I had no idea what these two were capable of and while I spent a moment wishing it were Jasper or Alice with me, I knew that I couldn't in good conscience send Carlisle after one on his own. I had no doubt that I could handle either one, but Carlisle was not a fighter. We couldn't split up. I said quickly, "Stay with me," and we continued on following the one going south.

After no more than 20 minutes, I knew that we had chosen to follow the wrong vampire. I still couldn't get a read on her thoughts, but the way the scent seemed to move around sporadically, it was clear that we had been following the female. She was extremely difficult to track and only a very special evasive talent could have confused our chase.

Eventually, I knew it would be foolish to keep going after her and I stopped Carlisle. I didn't want to take the risk that in following the female, we might be giving the male an opportunity to double-back and get to Bella before I could. Nothing less than holding her in my arms was going to allay my fears. We would just have to wait for another time, and when it came, I would have my entire family behind me.

Carlisle was understanding, and we went back to the car and continued on. He of course had many questions about why Alice had told us to stop and why I hadn't allowed us to split up, but I didn't answer any of his unspoken queries. I had the same questions myself and few answers.

It had taken a little less than two days to get to Carmen and Eleazar's and while we were making just as good of time getting back, it felt like an eternity. I resisted the urge to call Alice, knowing that she would contact me if there were a need. I was concerned though that the nomads had obviously been heading back to Forks. There was no way we would have been so close to meeting up with them if they hadn't gone back directly after leaving the Denali coven. If I had needed any more proof that they were not going to give up, I certainly had it. Alice was right. There was no way, once I was back at Bella's side, that I would leave her for any reason. I pondered Eleazar's suggestion. "Carlisle," I started. "Do you think I should push for Bella's transformation sooner rather than later?"

Carlisle spoke aloud, "My first instinct would be to say yes, as that would be the safest avenue for her. But Edward, I would hesitate to do so without her understanding the life that goes along with it." _Rosalie._

"I know," I muttered. "I have been thinking about that as well."

"As much as she loves Emmett, we both know she still carries a bit of resentment towards me for making that choice for her." _As you do too._

"Actually," I stated in all honesty, "I admit that I did feel that way, but now..."

_Bella._

"Yes, Bella," I sighed. "Now I can't help but feel as if my whole existence has led me to this point. How can I possibly resent you when it was your decision that brought me to the greatest happiness I have ever known?"

"I am glad that you feel that way," Carlisle smiled. _But Rosalie still has regrets. I don't want Bella or you to have any. I think you need to let her make the choice, and the choice she makes has to because of her love for you..._

"And not because of the danger hanging over her head," I finished.

Bella POV

Another day gone, and my clothes with it. Alice had followed through with her threat and gone were my comfy baggy t-shirts and my apparent 'mom' jeans and sweats. I awoke to the petite woman standing at the foot of my bed grinning like the Cheshire cat. I think the fact that it didn't faze me in the slightest was a testament to my acceptance of the wacky sitcom my life had become. I should have at least been startled. As it was, I was merely annoyed. I grunted and rolled over at which point Alice decided it would be funny to start jumping on the bed.

"Come on!" she shouted. "I have been waiting hours for you to wake up. You have to at least look in the closet."

When I tried to cover my head with the pillow, she yanked it off and gave me what would have been a puppy-dog pout on anyone else. On her, it looked vaguely disturbing. "Unh," I grunted once more and she smiled again.

"Your books came too..." she cajoled. "If you get up, you can see them..."

As if I could be bought. "Bella, please?" she begged. "You don't want to make me feel bad, do you?" Okay, so I couldn't be bought, but apparently I could be guilted. Stinkin' Alice!

I dragged myself out of bed and was pleased to feel that my ankle was almost completely better. There was nothing more than a slight twinge. Being clumsy and having lived through so many sprains had pretty much raised my pain threshold to biblical proportions so I tended to get through most injuries with a minimal amount of fuss.

Alice smiled and skipped over to the closet and bounced in place as I took a peek inside. "Alice!" I exclaimed. "I think the couture fairies visited us last night!"

She giggled and then proceeded to give me the guided tour through my new wardrobe. I was pleasantly surprised to find real pants and shirts. While there were a few questionable evening gowns (honestly, when am I gonna go to the Oscars), it wasn't all outer limits. There were actual wearable clothes. She had even compromised and allowed me to have a few pairs of yoga pants in lieu of sweats.

She left me to get dressed and even decided to let me choose my own outfit, though she assured me that she knew I was going to choose the wrong combination. She announced that by being gracious today, she was guaranteed complete control on the morrow for when Edward returned. Huh.

The day went by much like the previous one had with some time spent with Emmett and Esme. After lunch though, I was treated to a visit with Rosalie. It didn't start well and it certainly didn't end comfortably. Alice pretty much dragged her in and then proceeded to prattle on about anything and everything. I would respond and once in awhile Rosalie would too, but only to Alice.

After about 30 ridiculously long minutes of this, Alice excused herself to make a phone call. I took the opportunity to try to get somewhere with Rosalie. I made small talk, Rosalie ignored me. I sat silently, Rosalie ignored me. I wasn't sure what to do, and despite the fact that I was completely intimidated by this beautiful woman, I started to feel kind of irked. What was her problem anyway? "Look Rosalie," I finally said. "I know you don't like me, so don't feel like you have to stay here. I'm sure Alice doesn't expect you to--"

"Of course she does," Rosalie spat. "Alice expects me to fall in line with her vision. And you're right. I don't like you."

"Have I done something to offend you," I asked, feeling my cheeks burning.

"You exist," she said. Ouch. "I don't like you and I don't dislike you. I don't know you. What I do know is that you are a complication we don't need and a risk we can't afford." With that, she stood and walked out of the room.

Alice came back in and smiled softly, "I had hoped that things would go better."

"So you didn't see that one coming, huh?" I asked wryly.

"I had hoped that she might rise above her own issues and for once think of someone besides herself," Alice said quietly. "She will come around eventually."

"What did she mean about me being a risk?" I asked.

"She is very protective of the family," Alice explained. "And she hates change of any kind. Like I said, she will come around. I don't want you to worry." Yeah, that's easier said than done.

Alice left to be with her husband again, whose existence I was seriously beginning to doubt, and I spent the remainder of the day reading. As I was getting ready for bed, Esme came in and handed me a phone. "It's Edward," she smiled.

My heart skipped and I grabbed the phone with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm. "Hello," I squeaked.

"Hi my love," came Edward's velvety voice. "Are you well?"

"Hi," I breathed. "Yes, I am well. Are you and Carlisle okay?"

"I am missing you," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "We should be back late tomorrow. I am so sorry that I had to be away from you this long."

"Is it crazy that I am totally missing you?" I asked.

"Well, if you are crazy, then so am I," he chuckled. "Now, I have been missing the sound of your voice, so tell me about your day."

We talked about everything and nothing for the next two hours and I took comfort in the fact that each minute brought him closer to me. When I couldn't go a minute without yawning, he finally insisted on hanging up. He promised that the next night I went to sleep, he would be next to me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N- I am back to writing. Please leave me a review and encourage me or abuse me. I will take any attention I can get.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own nothing but a new pair of jeans that make my butt look remarkably good. Yay me!**

**Yankeediva and madisonbelle- Thanks for not giving up on me! You have reviewed every chapter and it means the world to me!**

Bella POV

I woke up by myself and was rather surprised when Alice wasn't hovering over me surrounded by clothes that I would argue about wearing. Aha! I saw an outfit laid out on the couch and knew that all was right in the world. Normally I wasn't really a morning person, but I felt a sense of excitement. I knew it was because I would be seeing Edward before the day was out. I wanted to do something for this family that had taken me in.

I showered and threw on the clothes and tossed my hair into a pony tail and hobbled down the stairs with a sense of purpose. It was time to earn my keep. I passed Emmett in the living room with a wave and made my way into the kitchen. The shades were all open and though the sky looked grey and dreary, my mood was ebullient. I went to work on breakfast and within a short amount of time, I had a veritable feast ready for everyone. I had bacon and eggs and fried potatoes and toast, and in deference to Rosalie's figure, I threw together a fruit salad. Once I had everything ready, I called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

Esme came sailing in with a smile that faltered when she saw me standing proudly beside the food. I hoped she didn't mind that I had taken over her kitchen and was about to say as much when Emmett peeked in the doorway and his eyes became huge. "Uh, gee Bella," he said. "It's gonna take you forever to finish all this stuff. I was hoping you would be done soon so I could whoop you at Mariocart."

I laughed and said, "This isn't just for me! I wanted to make all of you breakfast. Now come on and dig in Emmett, you look hungry enough to eat a bear! Where are Rosalie and Alice?"

Emmett snorted and sputtered, "Actually, I'm not really hungry." He looked at Esme with raised eyebrows and I had a feeling they were trying to communicate something without me knowing.

"I'm a pretty good cook Emmett," I said and even I could hear the plaintive tone in my voice. "It's not going to make you sick or anything."

Just then, Rosalie came in and said snidely, "Yeah, Emmett. Go on and eat." She seemed to be daring him and I couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Rosalie," I said. "I made plenty. Please help yourself."

"I don't do pig," she glared.

"Of course," I replied, quite happy with myself. "I made a fruit salad. I figured that with your body, you probably weren't into anything unhealthy. But a girl's gotta eat, right?"

She actually looked uncertain for a moment and then the look was gone. "I am not going to choke any of that down for you, so forget it."

Esme finally spoke up, "Rose, you will choke it down and you will like it. If I have to—just have a little, alright? Bella went to all this trouble. You too Emmett. Come on now."

They both stood looking at her, I guess trying to gauge how serious she might be. I would have been completely insulted, but I knew that once they started eating, they would see I was a pretty good cook after all.

"Grab a plate," Esme said and looked at them steely-eyed. "I am going to call Alice and insist she join us."

"Yeah," Emmett muttered. "Especially since she didn't warn us." I had no idea what he meant, but I wasn't about to let their strange behavior ruin my mood. Edward was coming home today and nothing was going to get me down.

I got my plate and went to sit in the dining room and slowly the others filed in behind me. I watched them all expectantly and Esme took a small forkful of eggs and hummed, "Mmm..." She smiled at me but it looked pained. Maybe she didn't like the cheese. Oh well, I would remember that for next time.

Emmett shoved the food in almost all at once like he just wanted to be done with it and in fact, once his plate was clean, he stood and said, "Thanks Bella, that was great. I'm just gonna head out back for awhile." He raced out and if I didn't know better, I would have thought he looked a bit sickly.

While I had been looking at Emmett, Rosalie must have finished because her plate was empty. She had a self-satisfied smile on her face and I felt good for having finally done something right by her. "I'll be in the garage," she said. "Oh and thank you Bella. You _must_ cook for Edward as soon as he gets back. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

I nodded and looked at Esme who was actually glaring at the door that Rosalie had exited through until she caught me watching and smiled softly at me. "Well dear," she said. "I am stuffed."

"But you hardly ate anything Esme," I argued. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh no," she assured me. "It was wonderful. I ate earlier, but this was a nice treat. I am going to clean up the kitchen since you were good enough to cook."

"Okay," I said. "I will just clear the table."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. I started to stack the plates and moved around the table. I bent down to retrieve a dropped napkin and was distracted by a splash of color in the bottom of the potted plant next to the window. I went to investigate and discovered a neat pile of chopped fruit nestled in the soil. Unbelievable! It was across the room from where Rosalie had been sitting. How did--? Of course. They could all run at the speed of light; it would stand to reason she could fire off melon missiles with military precision. What is with that girl? Did she think I would poison her or something? She probably just couldn't stand to put anything in her perfect body that had been touched by me. I was pissed!

As I was standing there pondering the different things I would never do to get back at her as I am way too much of a wussy, I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Emmett. He was bent over on the side of the house and I maneuvered around trying to get a look at what he was doing. He looked like he was retching. Oh my gosh, he was actually throwing up. I had a moment of panic, worrying that maybe I hadn't cooked something right. Then I realized that there was no way food poisoning would have acted that quickly. He was purposely making himself throw up! This was getting ridiculous. What was with these people?

I stormed (as well as an injured ankle would allow) into the kitchen and Esme turned to smile at me though it honestly looked more like a grimace. "You want to throw up," I sighed. "Don't you?"

She started to argue and I put my hand up. "Just tell me why... please."

Esme sighed and said tentatively, "Bella, dear... it's just that we are on a special diet of sorts."

"But I used your food. The food was in _your_ refrigerator," I said, clearly not understanding.

"That food is for you sweetie," she replied. She looked like she wanted to say something else but instead she excused herself and walked out.

I stood there for awhile caught between chagrin at forcing them into eating food they clearly didn't care for and irritation that I didn't understand what the hell was going on. I was too confused to be very embarrassed.

Emmett wandered back in, looking much happier. "Alright Bella, are you ready to get schooled?"

"Let me just finish up the dishes Emmett," I said. "I guess I won't bother saving a plate for Alice."

"Dammit!" he yelled. "Seriously Bella, you need to save her a plate. She totally deserves a heaping plateful of your wonderful breakfast."

"Save it Emmett," I said. "I know you spewed outside. Come to think of it, I am kind of surprised you didn't realize I was watching."

"I had other things on my mind, like the rainbow of colors coming out of my mouth. Can I assume I won't have to do that again?"

"You know," I said. "If you had all just told me that you were on a special diet to begin with, instead of being all sneaky and cryptic, you could have saved yourself." I finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and looked back at him. "Hey, what do you eat anyway?"

"At the risk of being sneaky and cryptic," he grinned. "I think that is something you will have to cover with Edward. I refuse to be blamed for blowing the cover."

Cover. Nice. Something else to ponder. I gave up and we spent a ridiculous amount of hours playing the Wii once again. I ate lunch on my own and dinner as well, though Esme came in to keep me company as I cleaned up my dishes. I was on edge, knowing that Edward would be home at any time.

Alice finally came home shortly before seven and she showed me some of the other rooms in the house. The library was fantastic and she and Esme explained some of the art that covered the walls. I knew they were trying to keep me occupied and I appreciated it.

Finally, Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Ten more minutes and they will be home." Suddenly I was nervous and thought I should probably look in a mirror or brush my teeth or something. Alice laughed and told me I looked beautiful but guided me into a bathroom. She pulled the ponytail out of my hair and fluffed it expertly and pronounced me ready. "By the way," she said. "I approve of your outfit."

"Uh, that's probably because you picked it out," I returned with my eyebrows raised.

"And don't I have fabulous taste?" she grinned.

We went downstairs to wait and Alice said, "It will be nice having everyone together."

"Everyone, huh? Does that mean I will soon be meeting your infamous husband?" I asked.

"He isn't infamous," she giggled. "Maybe a little notorious..."

At last I heard a car in the drive. I got up to go to the door, but before I could even take a step, Edward was in front of me pulling me into his arms. His arms and chest were hard and cold, but all I felt was safe and warm.

He just held me and I breathed him in. After hours or minutes he finally pulled back just enough to look in my eyes. "Are you well?" he asked as he ran his hands over my shoulders, down my arms and back up my sides as if he were checking for any signs of harm.

"I am well," I beamed. "And I love how you ask me that."

He beamed back and we just smiled at each other, him looking like an Adonis and me most likely looking like a doofus.

"I missed you so much," he said wonderingly. "What have you done to me? I cannot conceive of ever being away from you again." He lightly stroked my cheek and I pondered his question. What had I done to make this beautiful creature so enamored of me? He was surrounded by beauty and yet I had no doubt he only saw me. I knew it couldn't last though. There was no way I could hold his attention for long, but I could bask in it for awhile... just long enough. Not so long that I would be destroyed by it, but just long enough.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "You looked happy and then sad and then resolved. What is going through that lovely head of yours?"

"Nothing of importance," I said, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Everything you think is of importance to me," he assured me.

I just smiled and rested my head on his chest. I noticed Alice standing near and realized that I had been in a veritable bubble long enough to forget that she was there and the others had joined us as well. Edward was still staring at me intently and I was trying unsuccessfully not to blush. I wanted to suggest that we go upstairs but I knew his family would want to hear any news that he had and I should probably acknowledge Carlisle. Geez, Edward had a way of making me forget everything but his eyes and his smell and his body and his hair and his voice and... yeah, everything but him. I cleared my throat and welcomed Carlisle home. He smiled back and then looked to Edward. "It can wait," Edward said softly. What can wait? Oh, that must have been directed at someone else. Edward noticed my confusion and smiled. "I was pretty much answering them all. I need to be alone with you right now."

I was completely on board with that plan. I pulled away so that I could say goodnight to everyone when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I lost the feeling in my hands and my heart started racing. Something was terribly wrong. Danger! I stared up at Edward, his eyes suddenly turned black as night and knew I was moments away from death. Edward snarled and I screamed...

**A/N- So yeah, I think that was my first cliff-hanger. Don't worry, it will make sense in the next chapter. At least, I hope so...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are solely mine but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Lucky gal. **

EPOV

I grabbed Bella and thrust her behind me as I whirled to face whatever had caused her to react with such terror. I saw only Jasper in the archway and I couldn't sense any danger, but Bella's panic had me snarling involuntarily as I tried to find the source of danger. The only thoughts were the confused ones of my family members. I quickly tried reaching out with all of my senses, but I could not find what my Bella was so frightened of and I looked back to my brother in the doorway. Jasper put his hands up and took a step back. _Peace brother. There is no danger. It is me she fears, but I swear I am no threat._

I straightened up out of the crouch I hadn't even realized I was in as I felt a wave of calm blow at me like a slight breeze. The rest of my family were still as statues but there thoughts were rioting in my head. I focused on Bella's breathing and heart-rate which had slowed with Jasper's help and I half-turned so I could look at her. I knew that Jasper wasn't a threat, but I couldn't make myself turn my back on him when Bella was so obviously frightened of him.

"Bella," I said softly, one eye still on Jasper. "Are you well?"

"I...I..." she stuttered. "I'm sorry. I think... I need to sit."

Carlisle stepped forward and gestured toward the loveseat farthest from Jasper. "Come Bella, have a seat." _Even with Jasper calming her, she has a lot of adrenaline and her body is reacting even though her mind is trying to maintain control. She will be fine, but we need to take it slowly._

Alice crouched down next to Bella. _Everything will be fine Edward_. "Bella," she said lightly. "I don't think you have had the pleasure of meeting my handsome husband..."

Bella caught on that Alice was trying to lighten the mood and responded with a small smile, "I thought you said he was notorious." I didn't need Jasper's ability to know that Bella was embarrassed by her reaction to Jasper and seemed grateful to Alice for the distraction.

"He's both," Alice replied pertly. "I'm a complex woman, of course I need a complex man."

"I don't know Alice," Emmett piped up. "I've always thought that Jasper balanced you out pretty nicely. Wouldn't that make him a simple man?"

The others joined in, arguing over whether "simple" meant simple-minded and a thorough dissection of their respective personality traits. I knew they were just talking nonsense and joking to give Bella time to relax and draw attention away from her inexplicable panic attack. I had never been more thankful for them all in that moment. I was so grateful that they took such care with my Bella's feelings. All but Rosalie of course. Even if I weren't a mind reader, I would know what she was thinking in that moment as she stood scowling at all of us, only pausing in that to glare at Bella. _I knew it was wrong to bring her here. Trouble follows her. What is it going to take for everyone else to see how wrong this is—Jasper taking a snap at her?_

I couldn't stop the growl coming out of my chest. She looked at me and smirked. _She is only reacting the way she should have from the beginning. Your insistence at having this human here is putting us all in danger. How do you think Jasper or Alice would feel if he lost control and attacked her? You are taking risks with this family because of your own selfishness. Don't get mad at me for pointing it out._

"Rosalie," I said warningly. "Don't talk to me about selfishness. You invented the word."

She huffed and turned her head as if to ignore me. Too bad I couldn't ignore her continuous venomous thoughts. Esme put her hand on my arm and I turned back to Bella. _Give her time_. Esme smiled sadly, and to keep from causing any more upset, I kept my thoughts to myself. If only Rosalie could do the same.

Everyone was still in distraction mode and though Bella was still blushing, I knew the worst had passed. Jasper was standing still in the doorway, but he did welcome Bella and kept up the flow of calm.

Alice glanced at me. _Bella would like to go upstairs now Edward. Rose and Emmett will patrol the area._ _Jasper and I will head out later and join them, but at some point we will have to talk strategy_. I nodded at her and tried to make the decision to find them once Bella was asleep, but I couldn't commit to it. I wanted so badly to just stay by her side. Alice smiled. _Take your time. I will let you know if anything changes with the nomads. Just take care of my sister._

I could certainly commit to that. I extricated Bella from my enthusiastic family and carried her up the stairs. She noticeably stiffened as we went past Jasper though he was clearly trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. I couldn't understand her reaction to him. While most humans have a natural revulsion to our nearness, no matter how attractive they find us initially, Bella hadn't shown any sign of discomfort around us before. I _had_ thought that perhaps she was lacking in survival instincts or she was extraordinarily trusting, but her reaction to Jasper was actually the first normal thing she had done.

Once we were in our room I had a hard time letting go of her. Bella seemed content to stay in my arms so I sat on the couch keeping her in my arms. "Bella," I said softly. "I know that you were frightened of Jasper, but I don't know why." I couldn't understand why she would react to him when she hadn't reacted that way to the rest of us. What was it about Jasper that finally got her instincts moving?

Bella shook her head as her blush crept up her neck and covered her face. "I feel so foolish Edward," she said. "I honestly don't know what came over me. Your family must think I am completely mental."

Actually my family was surprised that it had taken this long to react to what should have been a natural fear. While in school and around humans in general, we take great pains to remain as unthreatening and inconspicuous as possible. We never touch or get too close to a human, with the exception of Carlisle, because their natural instincts are to flee. They sense the danger they are in when they are around us and react. Bella had lived among us closely for days and had never shown those instincts, until now. I couldn't tell her any of this, of course. I knew that she had feelings for me but because she was a human, they were not a fraction of what I felt for her. I couldn't take the risk that she would react to me with the same fear she felt for Jasper. I knew I couldn't survive that. I needed more time to court her and convince her of our combined destiny before I could be honest about what we were. She had to be completely and irrevocably in love with me first.

I didn't like that she felt foolish over her reaction though. "Bella," I said. "My family was nothing but concerned for you. No one thinks you are 'mental.' Please try to not worry."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course they think I'm mental. _I_ think I'm mental. But I can see that it upsets you to see me bothered, so I will try to let it go." She sighed and moved to stand. "I am going to get ready for bed. I'm suddenly exhausted." She looked at me anxiously. "You'll stay, right?"

"You are here," I whispered. "Where else am I going to go?"

She smiled and stumbled into the bathroom. I moved to the door and opened it for Alice. _We will return in the morning. Carlisle and Esme will stay. I haven't seen the nomads making any decisions that will affect us, but I am constantly watching. Bella's father decided last night that he would email her and make sure that she made it to Italy alright but then he must have gotten distracted because the next thing he decided was to look up some kind of fishing sonar. She should probably contact him at some point before he decides again._

"Thanks Alice," I said softly. She winked and skipped down the hall as I closed the door. I tried to focus on Carlisle's thoughts to keep myself from listening in on Bella. I had become used to the fact that no one in our family truly had any kind of privacy, but I was very protective of Bella's. Unfortunately, Carlisle was only thinking about all of the different ways he was going to show Esme how much he missed her.

When she opened the door and stepped out, I had to stop myself from pouncing on her. Alice had obviously taken control of Bella's wardrobe. She wasn't wearing anything that _should_ have been enticing—merely a teal sleep tank and some shorts, but I hadn't seen that much of Bella's skin since the great towel event. She was perfection, especially with the blush creeping up her neck as she looked at me with what appeared to be nervousness. She was right to be nervous. If she had any clue as to how badly I wished to touch every bit of skin showing and uncover the rest, she probably would finally run screaming.

She tugged at the hem of her shorts, ostensibly to attempt to cover a bit more of her legs, but she really only succeeded in exposing a sliver of skin at her navel. I groaned and gave up the struggle to stay away from her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed as I ran my hands down her arms, which was when I noticed some bruising near her shoulders. I was horrified. "Oh God," I bit out. "I hurt you." When I pulled her behind me, I must have grabbed her too roughly. I could feel myself descending into despair. I had hurt her, the one person I was supposed to protect at all costs. I really was a monster.

"Whoa," she exclaimed. "I'm not a mind-reader, but I can see what you are thinking and you seriously need to knock it off!" She placed her hands on my face and I allowed her to force my gaze to her eyes. "First of all," she began. "I bruise extremely easily." I shook my head, her hands moving with me. "Stop and listen," she said harshly. "A strong wind will bruise me. I am not hurt!"

"Bella," I choked out, unable to let her try to lessen what I had done. "I'm sorry. I should always be aware of your frailty. I can't believe I let myself cause you harm."

"Frailty," she bit out. "Okay," she mused. "I'll get offended over that later. Right now, I want you to listen and actually hear me this time." She looked at me until I nodded minutely. "As I was saying, I bruise easily. But Edward, even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter."

"It wouldn't matter," I asked incredulously. "How can you say that? I left bruises on you for God's sake. It's monstrous. I abused you."

"If you interrupt me one more time," she seethed. "I am going to smack you."

"Please, please don't," I begged. "You would only cause harm to yourself."

"Yes," she smirked. "And that would probably tip you right over the edge... so not one more word until I tell you that you can speak. Got it?"

I nodded forcefully and she peered at me suspiciously for a moment and then spoke. "Okay, so I got a few small, inconsequential bruises, that don't even hurt by the way. I got them because you pulled me out of the way of _danger_. Or rather, what I thought was danger. You protected me even though you had no clue what you were going to be facing. You placed yourself in front of me. I can't even begin to express how that makes me feel." She paused and shook her head. "I don't know how or why this is happening, but you make me feel cherished, important, worthy. And don't think I was so out of it that I didn't see how you reacted to your brother. Even after you realized it was Jasper I was afraid of, you didn't discount my fears. You kept one eye on him even as you were questioning me. I don't know how I know this, but I do know that you would have fought your own brother to protect me."

She pushed her hands from my face into my hair, running her nails along my scalp. I almost purred, but I was determined to stay quiet until she gave me leave to speak. She rose up on her knees and placed her forehead against mine. "You would never purposely harm me and I get that you don't think a lack of intent excuses the outcome," she said softly. "Any harm that came to me was a result of _my_ reactions. You responded to protect me. I wish I could explain..." She looked at me ruefully. "I can't believe that I actually wish you could read my mind."

She was quiet for a moment, though she continued to run her hands through my hair. I still felt horribly for having hurt her, unintentional though it was, but she was distracting me with her touch and her closeness. She was making _me_ feel cherished and worthy and I couldn't argue with her assessment of the situation because, even though I thought she was looking at it all wrong, I knew she truly believed in what she was saying. Somehow, I felt that if I argued the point she would feel like it was a denial of her feelings and I couldn't do that.

She tensed and looked down. I got the feeling that she was deciding whether or not to say something and I had to lock myself down from demanding that she tell me what she was thinking. She was holding her breath and I realized I was too. I watched her intently, waiting to hear what she would say. She kept her head down and her fingers tightened in my hair, pulling it and almost making me groan, _again_. She gasped as if she had suddenly realized she needed to breathe and then rushed the words out. "I just... I can't stop thinking about the way you snarled." She peeked up at me from under her lashes and murmured huskily, "It makes me wonder what other noises I can get you to make."

I growled... and pounced.

**A/N- Well I wasn't thrilled with that chapter. Somehow it sounded better in my head. Oh well. Does everyone have their copy of New Moon? I love Chris Weitz. I cannot believe what a wonderful job he did. I want a do-over with Twilight. New Moon is just so well done. Although, Demetri's hair reminds me way too much of Carol Brady. Don't know why... I just always feel the urge to sing, "Here's the story, of a lovely lady..." whenever he comes on the screen. Don't bother telling me that I am weird and slightly disturbed. I already know this... Please review and let me know that you have not given up on this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Yay! Another chapter! An enormous, huge, gigantic and very heart-felt thanks to lola84 for agreeing to be my beta for this story. She is fantastic and turned a mediocre chapter into something worth reading. She is AWESOME! "Awesome" was bellowed out in a loud sing-song voice. Please give her props by reading it right. **

Bella's POV

He pounced on me and caged his arms around me, rolling until I was on top of him. I looked down onto his grinning face and had to catch my breath. I gasped out, "Wow, and here I thought I was going to have to talk you into touching me again."

The grin never left his face as he replied cheekily, "I can't think of an instance when I could stop myself from touching you."

I shifted and leaned down to touch my lips to his, and he was once again moving, spinning us around until I was looking up at him. He braced his arms on either side of me to hold the bulk of his weight off of me, then his knees moved my legs apart until he was lightly resting between my thighs. My breath caught in my throat and I reached my hands up to stroke his face, moving down his neck and over his shoulders, my eyes following the path that my hands traveled. "You're _so hard_," I breathed out. He stilled and I looked up to see him smirking down at me. "I... I mean," I stuttered. "I mean, you are like marble or steel." His smile got wider. "No! I don't mean your... I mean your whole body is just so... hard! Argh!"

I could feel Edward shaking above me as he tried to contain his laughter. I figured that by this time my blush had probably progressed from a mere red to purple. It was impossible to hide my face as he was inches away from it, but the least I could do was keep my eyes down and hope that the earth would just swallow me whole before I could spout out anything else that sounded completely ridiculous.

Edward appeared to get a hold of himself and nuzzled my cheek with his nose, trying to get me to look at him again. "Don't be embarrassed. I _am_ hard. I mean, my whole body is hard. We can talk about specific parts at another time," he winked.

"You aren't helping," I groused.

"Oh Bella," he said softly. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it's me."

"Really," I said. "You weren't the one with the mortifying case of word vomit."

"Yes, well," he replied. "If you hadn't gotten embarrassed, then the conversation would have taken a much different turn and then I would have been the one back-tracking."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I think that once you discover what you do to me, you are going to end up being very dangerous."

I couldn't let it go. "What do you mean," I asked again.

"Let's just say you aren't wrong," he said, with a smile in his voice. "While my entire body is hard, there are certain areas that are a bit... more so."

Well, that sounded promising. I decided that if my mouth were otherwise occupied, there would be less chance of me saying something else that I would regret. "Will you kiss me?" I asked. He answered by kissing my brow and then moving his lips across my temple and down my jaw. He licked at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth reflexively.

"Just relax," he whispered. "Let me..." and then he stroked his tongue against my upper lip and lightly touched my tongue. "You taste so good," he groaned. "Please, just stay still."

I couldn't have moved if my life depended on it. I was so dizzy and I wasn't sure if it was the sweet taste of Edward or the fact that I could not catch my breath. I lay there, completely pliant as he moved his lips up the other side of my jaw and down again. Every time I wanted to demand that he kiss me properly  
before I exploded, he would lick at my mouth, befuddling my senses. Finally I panted, "Please... kiss me."

"I am," he rubbed his lips up my jaw and I felt his tongue just below my ear.

"Oh God," I whispered as heat blossomed in my belly, moving steadily south. His mouth kept moving over my neck, licking and sucking and my body started squirming, searching for something. I grabbed his arms and pulled myself closer to him until I could feel his hard length pushing against the center of me. It felt so good that I did it again and again. I was panting now, trying to get even closer. Edward began to shake, growling into my neck. I felt out of control, my body undulating beneath his.

"Bella," he rasped in my ear. "So hot, so sweet..." He pushed his hips down, rubbing against me. The friction was so good. I pushed my hands under his shirt and ran my hands over his stomach, stroking the ridges of his muscles and moving up to his chest. I could feel the strength and the power he kept tightly leashed. I had seen what he could do and I knew how strong he was, and yet he was so gentle with me.

I lifted my hands to his hair, winding my fingers through the soft strands and pulling. "Kiss me," I begged again. I felt as if I would die without his mouth on mine.

He let me pull him down to my mouth but he warned, "Let me. I don't want you near my teeth." I wanted to argue that he couldn't hurt me, but I would take his kiss any way I could get it. He licked at my lips again and I opened up in what I hoped he would see as an invitation. He stroked my tongue again and I moaned at the taste of him. His cold tongue tasted so good, like cinnamon and sunshine. He tilted his head and moved his tongue deeper, leaving no part of my mouth unexplored. He began to shake again, a growl rumbling from his chest.

He pulled back minutely and I dragged in breath. "More," I pleaded. I felt surrounded and consumed by Edward and I still wanted more. I _needed_ more. I slowly moved my hand down his chest, over his stomach and... lower. I wanted to feel him so badly.

Edward abruptly stilled and grabbed my hand, pulling it above my head. "We have to slow down," he said huskily. "I need to get myself under control."

I knew he was right. We were out of control and I wasn't even acting like myself. This was moving way too fast... but my body was rebelling. It knew what it wanted, no matter where my head was. I tried to slide up him once again but he shifted back and sat up with his head hanging and his hands on his knees, his breath coming hard. He looked as if he was arguing with himself and he shook his head as if to clear it. Lifting his head, he looked down on me and stared. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I have imagined seeing you like this for so long, but my fantasies don't even compare."

Though I was disappointed that he had pulled away, his words made my breath catch in my throat. "You make me feel beautiful," I responded. And he did. When I had dated Mike, the few times we made out were fumbling disasters and I had always felt self-conscious. With Edward, I felt like a goddess.

He continued to watch my face intently as he stroked his fingers up and down my thighs. "I want you so much Bella," he said. "But there are things you need to know before we take this any further. I would never want you to regret anything between us." He continued to caress me lightly, moving from my legs to my arms and back again. As I watched the motion of his fingers, my body began to relax into his touch. The effect of his gaze and his soft touch was hypnotic and my eyes began to droop.

I knew I should try questioning him again, but I suddenly felt tired. Both the scare with Jasper and Edward's mind-numbing kisses had taken their toll. I was done. I yawned and asked softly, "Will you stay with me?"

"I could never leave you," he told me just as softly. He shifted to my side and pulled the covers over me. I snuggled into him and lay my head on his chest. It was cold and hard, but felt good on my feverish skin. I rubbed my face against his shirt and breathed him in. As I started to doze, something pricked at the back of my mind – something I was missing. Too tired to worry about it, I drifted off, confident that I would remember whatever it was in the morning.

**A/N- Whew! My first foray into citrusy realms... I'll be honest. I have read **_**a lot**_** of smut. I'm a single mom of three whose only romance comes in the form of fiction, so... but writing it is whole other animal. After I typed out "hard length," I must have giggled for at least five minutes. Hearing the word 'erection' in health class 20 years ago suddenly doesn't feel that far away. Man, I am one ridiculous woman! Please review! I hunger for them! Seriously, I am starving and only you can feed me!  
**


End file.
